Captive
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: AU Optimus never expected to be captured by Megatron... and expecially never expected to become his pet... oh and with the rest of his men in his position... madness ensues. Tons of smut and strange slashy pairings. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

My apologies but the entire first chapter of Capture has been repaired, remolded, and revamped. Kd Zeal took over as Megatron and I stayed as Optimus but I lengthened and worked on my posts to add more zest and yummy to them… plus bros Megs has more… sexy…

Anyway bros Megs is less 'BREAK HIM' and more 'BEND HIM' so much has changed. Read my profile or just PM me if you want to know why Kd Zeal took over, thankies.

* * *

His back and side felt like it was on fire… his shoulder too, for that matter... Optimus groaned, feeling every bump on the rocky, stick laden path. Some one was dragging him along, some one that was not one of his troops…

A small cry of pain escaped the large mech when a exceptionally large bump sent him flying up in the air. The sound alerted his captor, who spun around and back handed the Prime, sending him back into a relatively welcome darkness.

Megatron wasn't really surprised when he heard Prime cry out. Optimus was a hard mech to keep down... which was why the Decepticon was so thrilled to be finally dragging him home. With a quick turn and blow, Megatron remedied the problem of Optimus' consciousness. Hopefully he would stay out this time...

Much to Megatron's delight, Optimus DID stay unconscious for the rest of the trip back to base. The Decepticon tyrant even have time to chain his enemy down, spread on the ground... he left Optimus' legs free, if the mech was able to fight him off using only his legs in his already-injured condition... Well, if he managed that, then Megatron DESERVED to be beaten!

"Oh Primus…" Now his head hurt! Waking, Optimus found he was chained and unable to move, what the slag was going on? And why was… "M-M-Megatron? What are you doing?!" he squeaked, tugging and twisting as he tried to free himself, tried to move… and get away from the Decepticon, whose stare was freaking him out.

Crouching by Optimus' head, Megatron stroked him tenderly. "Ah, Optimus... What do you think I'm doing? I caught you... And soon I'll have won this war... mmm, won this war, and more..." A dark hunger flicked in red optics, but Megatron never stopped the soft, gentle petting. He knew what it was doing to Optimus... that was reason enough to continue.

"You'll never win! You can't!" The Autobot pulled at his bonds harder, struggling to get free. "You're insane!" he snapped, fear spiking at the touch that was being given to his helm and the horrible look on Megatron's face… the mech looked so… lust-filled that Optimus just wanted to escape and run… and then ignore the consequences of the actions.

Shaking his head slowly while softly chuckling, Megatron patted Optimus. "So foolish... or is it denial? I have you, Optimus! You are mine...! Soon, in more ways than one... Your Autobots won't dare attack, won't dare risk you. I bet I could even make them surrender to save your life.. and even if they don't, well... Oh, trust me, Optimus... this war is won."

Fear washed over Optimus in wave after wave, "You, you… slagger!" He kicked out feebly. "They won't! They'll never give into you, you haven't won anything and no matter what, you never will!" The Autobot hated feeling so… helpless as he was touched again, being pet as if he was a pet to his enemy. Megatron's optics hadn't changed, they were locked onto him as if Optimus was prey… a very scared and weak prey… "My men will defeat you even without me!" He covered up that intense fear with a low growl and words that even he didn't believe. "You're going to LOOSE Megatron."

"You really... don't know your own Autobots very well, do you, Optimus?" Megatron purred, easily evading the kiss and bending low to trail glossa against the frightened Prime's face. "Or you know them too well, you don't believe your own words... No matter. It isn't them you should be thinking about anyway. No..." He took another lick, moaning softly from the taste, "It's yourself you should be thinking about. Yourself... and me."

The Autobot jerked back as if Megatron's touch burned, fear spiking right into terror as he felt a slick glossa caress his face. With a low strangled sound he snapped his head around and lashed out again with as much strength as he could. The jolt let his feet hit Megatron squarely on the chest plate, sending him falling back. "You'll never win Megatron, no matter what you do to me!" Optimus declared, again covering up his shaking voice with false bravado.

He had gotten careless, underestimating Optimus' determination. Megatron fought down the anger he felt, he didn't want to give the Autobot the satisfaction of knowing he was angry. "Oh, but Optimus..." he loved using the name, loved drawling it out as though the thing it designated was already his, "I AM winning. I have you... And honestly, the war can continue 'till Unmaker comes, I don't care." He approached the Autobot again, moving quickly and pinning him to the floor before licking him again. The angry, fearful disgust in the blue optics made the action so worth it, even without the lovely taste.

He couldn't even struggle properly… the pain lancing through his entire frame just made him cry out as he kicked and twisted… the kicks not even half Optimus' normal strength. "Get-Get off!" The Autobot shrieked, panic finally starting to get to him as he felt the unmovable body sitting on him.

"I like being here, though," Megatron declared, stroking Optimus languidly. Slipping deceptively narrow digits under red and blue armor, the Decepticon began to gently fondle wires and cabling, bringing his other hand up to again trace faceplates. Red optics glowed darker as Megatron's pleasure began to burn away his control.

"No! No, no, no, no!!" Optimus shrieked, his cry was a half moan. His enemy's touch shouldn't have felt so… so good, especially not Megatron's! The mech's arm gave another twinge of pain as he tried desperately to pull away, escape and run, and then keep on running. "For the love of Primus, stop! Please, just stop!"

"'For the love of Primus'?" Megatron echoed in a disbelieving sing-song. "We are his despised creations... why should we show love for him? Why should we search for his love? No, Optimus... I won't stop. I have no reason to stop..." He grinned, stroked the wires again and purred softly in the Autobot's audio, but the Decepticon didn't say the other words in his processor. No, it was too soon to taunt Optimus with the obvious face that he was enjoying this, as much as he might protest it.

A shiver wracked the Autobot's frame and he fought to hold back his moans from the feel… the oh so wonderful feel… Optimus was disgusted with himself, he shouldn't be enjoying having that wire touched! Especially not by HIM… "That's not true!" He protested, "It's not… it…not…" Optimus couldn't deny Megatron's thoughts… after all, Primus HAD practically abandoned them when things had grown bad…

He stroked again, trailing his hand all the way down, as far as he could reach, humming softly in arousal. "You persist in speaking words you don't believe... how fascinating. Why... I suspect you'll even deny that you're enjoying this. Enjoying my touch... I wonder if you're even enjoying you own helplessness..." This time he licked the Autobot's neck, threading his glossa into the vulnerable joint.

Optimus froze, he couldn't move, couldn't think… his CPU had promptly entered a recession that left him feeling utterly helpless… He couldn't believe what Megatron was implying, it was horrible, the pleasure… The Autobot whimpered as he felt disgusting pleasure in his captor's touch, forcing himself to not scream in terror. He knew his enemy was ruthless and if the mech wanted Optimus to suffer, he would suffer… but this was different, it was a gentle and loving touch and Optimus yearned for more… even as he tried to think he didn't.

"There's nothing wrong in taking pleasure when it's offered... Optimus," Megatron forced the Autobot to look at him, to meet his optics. Oh, there was such shame in the blue optics, such disgust and fear...! Megatron tried to convince himself that he liked that expression, that he wanted to see... "You. Are. Mine. No-one is going to stop me from doing ANYTHING I want to do. Do I make myself understood?" The hand that was not on Optimus' face had never stopped moving, never stopped offering pleasurable, soft touches with just a hint of steel in them.

"Mpth!" Optimus bit his glossa to keep from making any noise of pleasure or pain that could cause Megatron satisfaction… while internally more and more fear was breaking down his barriers, slamming his CPU away from coherent thoughts… and straight to basic survival as well as the need to panic more. "No...! please no! Stop, you haven't… you haven't won, you'll never win. EVER." Optimus screamed, twisting more in a extra effort to escape.

He didn't even try to stop the growl that originated low in his chest. Megatron's voice was light when he spoke, however, forced as the lightness was, "You just keep telling yourself that, Optimus. Keep telling yourself, and I'll keep doing this... I don't want to make you hurt, you know. I don't like hurting my possessions." The desperation... now that was arousing, to see the strong Prime so easily giving in to despair... Megatron wasn't fond of the self deceit, and made a note to work on that in the future.

As he bit back more sounds that threatened to escape his vocalizer, the Autobot leader stared, optics wide. Hurt him? That wasn't what he was scared of! Well… not mostly, he was more scared of the fact that his enemy was touching him in places that made him feel good… so disgustingly good… It was easy to see what Megatron wanted now and it sent Optimus into a near frenzy. "I'm-I'm NOT your fragging possession!" he snarled, loathing the mere thought of it and wishing desperately that he was somewhere… anywhere other then in the hands of his enemy.

Returning his hand to Optimus' torso, Megatron continued growling as his hand picks out wires, stroked higher and deeper... "At one time, you were willing to sacrifice this spark to end the war," he murmured as his digits stroked around the object. And then he pulled his fingers out, he didn't want to hurt the Autobot, and this comment was so likely to anger him... "I wonder what changed?"

Optimus squeaked when the touches traveled too near his spark chamber, the feeling and cutting words fueled his desire to escape… it drove away the pain just long enough for him to kick out one last time. "Back then YOU weren't touching me, you fragging psycho!" The satisfaction of the sound of metal crunching and seeing his captor fall backwards was short lived when Megatron snarled and stood… practically radiating anger.

Good thing he HAD moved his hand... Megatron glared at his captive, one hand across his own chest where the blow had landed. "Psycho...?" he repeated the word, vents whirring as anger and arousal heated him. With another snarl, he threw himself on top of Optimus, straddling him and digging his fingers into the chest seams. "I told you I don't like hurting my possessions... You don't want to be my possession? You'd prefer if I forced you? So be it, Prime... So be it!" He pull and tore, if Optimus wanted to be his enemy now, his enemy he would be!

Agony tore through the Autobot, resonating from his chest, and Optimus screamed, bucking even more, desperately trying to get away. Lubricants and coolants spilled from broken wires as the pain traveled even deeper, his screams grew louder… echoed until the mech couldn't tell when one ended and one began… Primus did it hurt! It hurt so much that Optimus was nearly sobbing, almost wishing that he hadn't put up so much of a fight…

Oh, those screams were nice, so very loud... Megatron would have preferred that they be screams of pleasure... or perhaps the pain of someone who wanted it. That thought calmed Megatron, Optimus HAD asked for it, what else did he think would happen by attacking like that? Finally, the Decepticon reached his goal, taking a moment to stare at the beautiful orb that Optimus had been so willing to destroy... "You prefer it this way, Prime?" Megatron asked again. Rhetorically, as he didn't give Optimus time to answer, baring his own spark and pressing it against his enemy's, hissing in pleasure.

If it was possible, the pain grew worse when Optimus' spark was bared…but when his captor pressed them together… beneath all the pain was an underlying current of pleasure. His screams turned halfway to moans as Megatron's spark pressed deeper into his own. The pressure was rough and demanding but not enough to seriously hurt the Prime, showing that his captor didn't want him to break… yet. "Please! Primus please! I-I… can't…" He couldn't finish, couldn't understand as the pleasure and pain over whelmed the Prime.

Megatron let his spark soothe Optimus, giving a taste of the pure pleasure he had wanted to give the Prime. The pleasure he WOULD give the Prime, just as soon as Optimus broke, accepted that he WAS only Megatron's possession. Optimus felt so good against him... The Decepticon moaned, pressing closer in passion... oh, Optimus really had no clue what he did to him.

Oh Primus! His moans must have been pleasing to Megatron, who smirked and increased the pressure, pleasure shot through Optimus and he started screaming again, begging for release... needing the overload that was threatening him. The Autobot couldn't take much more, with the pleasured pain coursing through him… "Please! Please don't… don't stop… PLEASE."

THOSE were the screams he wanted, screams of pleasure, of want... Megatron lay a kiss against Optimus' faceplates, licking tenderly. "You are so beautiful in your need... so lovely. Overload for me, Optimus... I say it again, there's nothing wrong with taking pleasure when it's offered." He was close to overloading himself, but he wanted Optimus to go first... wanted to allow the Autobot the small power of 'forcing' an overload in this manner.

Optimus couldn't take it anymore with one last scream he overloaded, pleasure slamming into him… chasing away the pain for a split second as he went limp, whimpering. The Autobot turned away from his captor, wounds from his chest plates weakening him until he couldn't move… and pushing him into recharge. Drifting off the last thing he saw was Megatron's… surprisingly gentle and caring face.

Megatron gave Optimus the overload that the Autobot's own pleasure had earned, moaning and growling in a feral manner. Oh, it was going to be so good when his captive fully accepted his position... "Mine... you ARE mine, Optimus... you'll learn that soon," the Decepticon murmured as the Autobot succumbed to recharge. He'd better fix up that damage while the Prime was out... get as much done as he could.

* * *

What… was going on? Why was… oh… Optimus on-lined his optics, not quite 'awake' he ran internal scans as the fog from his processor cleared… and surprised to find that some of the damage Megatron had caused was fixed. And then he felt a chill go through to his spark noticing that a mech… no, Megatron was staring at him, just staring and making no movement at all. The Prime felt his spark retract again, he felt tainted and unclean and it HURT horribly, as if small knives were pricking him.

"Back with us? Want to try again, without the pain? Or are you still denying the truth?" Megatron asked, idly looking at his hands and cleaning off a bit of Optimus' energon. "You know, you're every bit as beautiful when you online as you are in your passion..." Sadly, the dazed and unguarded look which had been so beautiful had morphed into the usual hard wariness that Optimus expressed every time he looked at Megatron.

The Prime stared and remained silent, ashamed that he actually wanted to just let his enemy have his way. He didn't want to be in any more pain and he defiantly didn't want to have that… that feeling in his spark anymore, the feeling of total helplessness… plus it had felt good under the pain, had felt incredible really…

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Megatron sighed, a soft whir of vents. It was probably too soon for him to expect an answer, really... but he could always hope! Saying nothing, the Decepticon walked over and freed Optimus from the floor, keeping a hold on the chains that still bound the Autobot's wrists, and began dragging him out of the room.

When he was grabbed, Optimus' first instinct was to struggle and fight back, fight and escape, but he repressed it… maybe if he could wait until he was in the hall… wait until Megatron let his guard down thinking he was going to cooperate… The Autobot tried to walk, but found himself half dragged, his energy levels had sunk and were still sinking too much to truly do much but pull at his bonds.

Hum, Optimus was being obedient... far too obedient, he hadn't broken to this level yet... "Don't try escaping. You're in my base, you're low on energy... you WILL get caught. I really don't want to hurt you again, but you know that I will, Optimus. And there's more than one way I could choose to punish you..." Megatron tugged the Autobot forward in response to the weak pulling, watching carefully. He should be able to reach Megatron's quarters just fine.

Realization hit the mech hard and he frowned, feeling his hope drain out, thoughts stilling as he was dragged down the halls, frown deepening. He could hear a familiar sound, a VERY familiar sound… Straining his audios the prime found the sounds growing louder and louder and to his horror within seconds he knew what they were. Human screams… horrible pained, agonized human screams.

Megatron frowned and made a note to chide Starscream later. In fact... He sent a quick message to the seeker, reminding him that there would be no fun in having their toys so broken they lost all of the personality which made them so interesting in the first place. "Seems Starscream is having fun..." was all he explained to Optimus, trying to hurry past as Starscream angrily replied that he already knew.

Primus! As they walked past the metal doors of what had to be Starscream's private quarters, Optimus recognized the voice as Sam's, the human was probably being tortured for helping them, he realized guiltily… guilt growing as he heard the screams grow even louder and then suddenly weaken.

Aah, much better. Putting aside his concern for the human for now, Megatron returned his attention to Optimus. "Not far now, and then we can get you some energon. And then... hmmm..." Megatron trailed off with an expressive shrug.

When the sounds faded, Optimus felt his strength fade as well, making him feel even weaker then before. Closing his optics he tried to summon the strength to fight, to bring back what strength he had… and… The mech knew it wouldn't work, he was in one of the most guarded parts of the base by the look of the halls… and even if he did escape he would never make it out, there were just too many Decepticons around him… and he was completely helpless in his situation after all…

Megatron was actually concerned for Optimus, though he didn't let it show. The Autobot was far to weak, physically yes, but emotionally as well. Was it concern over the human boy? That would fit with the Prime's personality... well, he could deal with that later, it might prove a useful leverage... Reaching his quarters, Megatron had to half drag Optimus to the berth, chaining him but leaving the Autobot a little more room to move than last time. He was behaving himself, and so he got a reward, as minute as it may be. "I'll be right back, Optimus... You just relax, hmm?"

Optimus could have kicked himself, he was alone and couldn't even TRY to escape… Closing his optics the mech focused on cycling air through his systems and running diagnostics, hoping to find some sliver of hope from them… what he found wasn't though, and when Megatron came back he didn't even bother opening his optics, too tired to do so.

Carrying energon for both himself and his hungry captive, Megatron stopped when he walked back into his room, looking at Optimus with a surprisingly tender look. Such a pity he'd had to hurt him, Optimus had lost so much energy from that, needlessly! And now he didn't even have the energy to move from where he'd been placed, or even to look about... The tender look morphed into a smirk as Megatron moved to the berth, placing the cubes were they couldn't be accidentally spilled. "Optimus," he purred, warning, before taking a mouthful of energon and bending to his possession's dermaplates.

"Mnnn!" Optimus' optics flew open at the same moment his mouth did, allowing the warm energon to run in. A choked scream forced its way out before the mech gaped when his captor pulled away… what was Megatron doing? Why was he… why was he giving him fuel...? why…? His gaping allowed the Decepticon to take another drink and press their mouths together, only this time his glossa followed the energon and kept Optimus' mouth open… and he didn't even bother trying to struggle.

Oh, this was good, it allowed Optimus to get his fuel without expending much energy... yes, Megatron was pleased with the results of this. And the lovely way that Optimus simply accepted the feeding... The Decepticon greedily took advantage of Optimus' temporary surrender, enjoying the taste of what would soon be common. By the end, Megatron was laying across the red and blue chassis, relaxed an at ease.

The entire process of fueling him that way left Optimus ready to purge his tanks, and he would've… if he didn't need the fuel so desperately. Even worse was the fact that Megatron was lying on top of him, and he had enjoyed the strange way of refueling… had enjoyed it and wished for more… But then the feeling of being laid on, being relatively safe was wonderful too… and was surprisingly comforting.

"Do I have to tell you AGAIN, Optimus?" Megatron asked softly, a note of disappointment in his voice. He could see, feel, that the Autobot was enjoying the attention... and that he was disgusted by the fact. Softly, he started rubbing Optimus again, "Eventually you'll stop denying how you feel... I don't like my possessions lying to me... or to themselves."

"I'll… I'll n-never... be you-your possession!" Optimus ground out, clenching his derma plates, in truth he was actually enjoying the use of force... But even then it would take more to completely break him… a lot more to make him stop protesting that he wasn't a possession… but he could feel in his spark that he wouldn't last forever and would fail in this one task.

Once again, Megatron tasted Optimus' face, he was doing it a lot but Unmaker take it... he tasted good! "But Optimus... you already are. You'll admit it soon enough, and then just think of all the fun things we can do. And I don't mean just this..." Yes... fun... Conversations with the Autobot, quiet times of cuddling... ...since when had Megatron wanted those? And yet... he did.

Biting back the moans, the mech flinched away from his captor's touch, "No, I'm n-not!" Internally he lied to himself as well, or tried to. It was maddening, not being able to move, or get away… and even worse… through his internal and external lies, deep down, he knew he was enjoying it more than he'd even admitted to himself. And that fact kept hitting him over and over and over… "I-I… no! I c-cant!!"

"...Can't?" the word was repeated in a questioning tone as Megatron returned to stroking wires that had gotten such a nice reaction last time... "Tell me, Optimus... What do you need to admit it? What do you need from me to admit you enjoy my touch, that you are my possession? If it is tenderness, I'll give... force? I'll give that too. Just let me know what you need... and even what you want." His voice was a gentle, insistent purr.

It shouldn't feel good, it shouldn't! The part of his CPU that was protesting was being blocked out by Megatron's skillful fingers and glossa too… Forcing back a low moan Optimus held back his body's arching… "I… no! my-my men… c-can't give up for them!" Steeling his words, the Autobot growled at Megatron, "N-nothing...! Please, just let me go!"

"For your men..." Megatron didn't betray by either tone or actions that Optimus had no men left, none free. It was enough that Optimus had answered, even better that he wasn't denying his emotions or his status, he wasn't admitting it yet, but he wasn't DENYING it. "For MY men, Prime, I can't let you go," and his voice was the harsher one so muchly used in battle, though the hand against Optimus' wires remained gentle.

A moan slipped out and Optimus instantly regretted it, seeing the mech above him smirk and continue playing with his wires. Megatron's words were cold, ruthless, but his touch… it felt so exquisite! He tried to answer, to snap at his enemy but all that came out of his mouth were more moans and a low whimper. Something told him there was more to the Decepticon's words… something that he truly didn't want to hear…

"Your moans... they are so good, Optimus..." Megatron said, his words also a moan. He made his touches a little firmer, more sensual... Optimus wasn't exactly co-operating, but he was still behaving himself, and Megatron knew that the pleasure he was giving the Autobot wasn't fully a reward.

This time the Autobot leader couldn't help but arch into his enemies touch, moaning again loudly. His wounds and disgust forgotten he squirmed, trying desperately to not like the touches that were being given even as they made him want more. "No… don't… stop please…" Optimus begged through his sounds of pleasure, squirming against Megatron's body.

That could be taken in two ways... "Don't...? Or don't stop?" Not that Megatron intended to stop, no... Optimus was so beautiful like this, straining for pleasure... He had to be getting close to an overload, Megatron very much wanted to see that.

"I-I don't… I d-don't KNOW!" Optimus cried out, he wanted the touches desperately but didn't want to admit it… he'd never be able to live it down if he did! "Please… I don't know… I don't… please!" He knew he didn't make any sense and was close to overload but his CPU wasn't controlling his mouth anymore, more pleas spilling out of it.

Such beautiful pleading. Optimus was desperate, almost terrified that Megatron wouldn't believe him, would stop... "You don't know," Megatron agreed, he would let it go for now. Slipping his hand further under armor, he began manipulating the wires right around the spark, not quite touching yet. His control broke slightly as Optimus arched up, causing Megatron's optics to flicker and a soft moan to come from him at the contact.

The Autobot couldn't answer when his captor's hands dug even deeper near his spark, touching the delicate casing when he arched up. He couldn't help but shudder, begging to what ever deity that was listening, whether it be Primus or the humans' god, to help him… to make the pleasure stop! But no help came and the mech found himself being driven closer and closer to overload by his enemy.

"Take it, Optimus," Megatron urged. "Take pleasure when it's offered..." Red optics watched avidly, Optimus was bending so well to the Decepticon's desires... and learning, hopefully, a degree of selfishness, something which would make him all the more pliable to Megatron's whims. "Beautiful... let me see it!"

He couldn't believe Megatron was winning… was… not quite breaking him, but… was making him feel so… not in control. Arching into his enemy's touch one last time Optimus overloaded, screaming and tugging at the chains his wrists were wrapped in before collapsing. His vents worked overtime and he sobbed brokenly, trying to curl up and hide from the lust filled optics that were watching him… with surprising care.

Cupping Optimus' face in his hand, Megatron moaned again, he couldn't help it, Optimus was just so desirable like this. "Beautiful, Optimus, so beautiful... I'm glad you're not making me hurt you... That felt good, didn't it? You can admit that, no one could blame you for enjoying an overload..."

Optimus twisted his head, breaking free and looking away, trying desperately to block out what had just happened. He refused to answer, refused to admit that he HAD liked it… and he wanted more… he wanted to touch back, to cause equal pleasure as what he was getting. It was sickening to the Autobot, horrible and disgusting to want such a thing! And yet, he did anyway.

Considering for a moment, Megatron reached up and freed one of Optimus' hands. It was a whim, really, he didn't know why he did it, but then, Optimus hadn't even tried to fight since... since they'd first merged. It was a reward... and, well... Smiling, the Decepticon moved his hand from Optimus' face to his chest, gently unlatching the clasps and laying the Autobot open again.

Had he actually noticed… noticed the want? but how? The Autobot mewled and used his newly freed hand to run across Megatron's back, latching on. He needed the touch, even if he hated the need… Closing his optics tightly he relaxed, not wanting to feel the agony of being forced again. It had hurt so much! But submitting wouldn't be as bad and DEFINITELY not as painful. Optimus wanted desperately to fight back… and knew deep in his spark he couldn't, it was just so much easier to give in and take care of his upfront desires.

Oh, and such a NICE response to his reward, Optimus really was submitting so well... His hand felt... well, divine, there was just no other word for it, divine against his back. Stroking the spark casing with one long finger, Megatron watched the Autobot's reaction.

He couldn't believe he was giving… but at the same time Optimus selfishly wanted something to ease the pain in his spark. And as Megatron pulled his chest plates further apart, delicately stroking the casing around his spark… "Don't… don't… st-stop! Please, just don't stop!" he begged, holding onto the Decepticon tighter, trying to press his fingers in and cause the pleasure he was getting.

Megatron's face softened in the most gratified shock he had ever felt. Optimus was begging... for more. Begging so sweetly... Megatron had had no desire to stop, but if he had, it would be gone from the effect of that sweet begging... He stroked the casing again, moaned, "You have a hand free... Why don't you open me up, my beautiful Optimus...?"

"I-I can?" Optimus whimpered, writhing and pushing himself against his captor's hands while at the same time trying his luck. He couldn't help it, he wanted the touch, wanted to do as Megatron said and open the Decepticon… it was a surprising admission, but a welcome one that the Autobot found he held dearly.

"Of course, I told you too... oooh! Optimus...!" Careful purring control shattered into a deep moan of desire, Megatron's red optics glowing like embers. "Yesss... Like that, ooh... you ARE mine, Optimus, and so good..." He wasn't sure if the trembling was his, or his Autobot's, the faint shivers of desire, of need, racking through their frames...

"Not yours!" Optimus squirmed desperately… as if on instinct his optics flew open and stared at his captors, "Don't stop! don't stop PLEASE don't stop!!" It was a total contradiction, one that he hated making… yet didn't even try and stop it, needing the overload again, wanting it, the pleasure… who knew Megatron could be so… wonderful interfacing? Could cause so much pleasure in him?

"Mine," Megatron contradicted, taking Optimus' dermaplates in a kiss. He leaned forward, slowly bringing the spark that Optimus had bared to the spark he had bared. Optimus had no idea, no idea at all... Megatron was incapable of resisting him when the Autobot looked at him like that, used that tone of voice, all pure, sweet need.

All coherent thought left Optimus when his spark touched the Decepticon leader's… he screamed, arching and writhing while his hand practically ripped into Megatron's shoulder. He needed the touch, to touch the wires and gain purchase… "Nnnn! Megatron!"

Megatron joined Optimus in screaming, pleasure from the deepening merge mixing with the shivers of pain the Autobot unintentionally caused. It WAS purely unintentional, pleasure destroying his Autobot's control, and so Megatron took no offense at the damage, simply pulling Optimus closer.

It felt so unimaginably wonderful… Optimus cried out as his hand dug into the Decepticon more, begging for more. He was so close! With a groan of need he pressed against the spark that was so pit bent on forcing his overload... not that he minded that part, wanting it desperately enough to start begging again.

The merge-link was deep enough that Megatron could feel Optimus' enjoyment, feel his desperation and that bare hint of surrender. Gently, Megatron coaxed at the surrender, letting Optimus see how proud he was of it, raising a hand to stroke the Autobot's face. He felt so good beneath him, just like he'd always known the Prime would feel... MUST feel!

Groaning, Optimus rubbed against the touch and licked the bigger mech's hand, completely giving in when he felt Megatron's pride from it. He couldn't help his getting pleasure from Megatron's own… and was almost sobbing when he started begging for the overload that he was so close to.

Megatron whimpered, actually whimpered. The sweet surrender, the gentle glossa at his wrist and the beautiful begging, so very beautiful... There was just one more thing he had to do. "You are mine, Optimus. You ARE mine." Optimus only had to say it, admit it, however quietly, for Megatron to give him what he was so sweetly begging for.

The Autobot leader couldn't help it, he licked Megatron's hand again and moaned… he was tired of fighting… tired and unable to continue denying the comfort of being owned… "Please… I… I am… yours, use me as you will." Optimus whispered, arching up as his spark pressed against Megatron's.

Optics offlined in delight as Megatron savored the surrender, the admittance. "Optimus..." Megatron moaned, his spark pulsing in the merge, caressing his Autobot's with pleasure. His next words were a scream, of ownership and pleasure, "Optimus! Mine, so good, you feel..." He stroked the Autobot with slightly clumsy digits, releasing his other hand on a whim.

Screaming his proof of pleasure, Optimus instantly let his newly freed hand latch onto the Decepticon's waist, his other hand still digging into Megatron's shoulder. "Megatron… please?" Hadn't his enemy… owner, master? Agreed he could overload? He needed it! Spark clenching in sweet pain as it was held back from its needed ecstasy.

"Yess...! Yes, Optimus! Overload, overload us both... Make me feel good, like only you can..." Snaking his hand up THROUGH Optimus' body, Megatron was able to reach their conjoined sparks, his own nearly enveloping his sweet Autobot's. He liked, he decided, letting Optimus' overload pull his own from him, liked the hint of... helplessness it made him feel.

Oh Primus! Optimus screamed one last time, going limp while licking weakly at his captor's face, hands delving into Megatron's seams as he held on for the ride. It was so good, so wonderful… and he didn't even feel bad about ripping into the Decepticon's armor, unable to control himself.

It was impossible to stave off his own overload, not when Optimus was providing him with such a total sensory feast! His sound, his feel, his appearance, even his emotions, so pleasing and open, the Autobot was leaving himself bare, to pleasure and to Megatron. Megatron reciprocated, screaming out his possession's name and clutching him closer before likewise going limp, barely keeping himself from crushing Optimus. His beautiful Optimus... Licking back, he shifted position a little before collapsing. "Did you enjoy that, my Optimus?" Megatron asked softly.

"Y-yes," Optimus answered ashamed. Now that he wasn't overrun by pleasure he was… horrified that he had willingly participated in interfacing with his greatest enemy… yet it was still so comforting…. It still felt too good through his systems that he couldn't even protest.

"Good," Megatron purred. And then he clicked, a soft reproving sound, "No, no shame, Optimus. You'll like it here, I promise you. And I'm not needlessly cruel, I'll let you know how your men are doing, when you please me. For example, Sam. I told Starscream to go gentle on him. He'll bend like you did, but he'll be fine, just like you are." He WOULD tell Optimus about the other Autobots... slowly, as would best server Megatron's desires.

Turning away, Optimus focused on not retching, only the words of his enemy… no, no longer was Megatron his enemy, the Decepticon was more like his owner… and he felt his spark clench at the very thought… only Megatron's words kept him from breaking completely, even though he knew his reprieve wouldn't last. It was just too… NICE, surprisingly nice to be owned, to not have to choose any more… and it still terrified him to think that he was liking it, that he'd given up completely.

Stroking idly up and down the chassis of his Autobot, Megatron purred a little, a low rumbling of contentment. "Relax, recharge. You're safe here, you're mine and that means I keep you safe. Relax, my beautiful." Recharge, yes... that sounded like a good idea, but first, he needed to make sure Optimus was recharging, taking care of himself.

Releasing his arms from Megatron's waist and shoulder, the Autobot automatically relaxed, enjoying the soft pleasure from being free of his bonds. He was quite… embarrassed at Megatron's calling him beautiful, his wanting to protect. It was strange, yet added another layer of comfort, letting him slip into recharge fairly quickly.

So beautiful... Laying a soft kiss against the armor, Megatron kept his optics on Optimus, simply watching him for a while. He felt no hesitation about recharging next to his one-time enemy, even when the Autobot was completely free... physically free. After all, Optimus wasn't his enemy any longer, was simply... his. Smiling in contentment, Megatron followed the Autobot leader into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

If everyone in this seems a little OOC keep in mind that for the most part everyone has been 'bent' and so for the most part… yeah they're gonna change a little, especially when they're like OP and have no clue on how to just go with the flow.

Anyway hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, Optimus," Megatron purred, the soft voice that his Autobot was learning meant he was pleased, happy and content. This past human week had been... amazing, really. Optimus was such a quick learner, so eager to give up power... even if he did still require a little force to give up the power. That was just fine, Megatron liked softly dominating Optimus, forcing the Prime to to accept pleasure, to let go of his shame... Nothing was quite so beautiful as his Autobot in the throes of pleasure, when he was too consumed by need to be ashamed... Megatron gave a soft, hungry growl at the mere thought. "Wake up, my beauty," the Decepticon ordered again, licking his face, he still hadn't tired of that flavor...

"Yes, Megatron?" Optimus looked over and his optics locked with his captors. He had given up fighting… it was just too good to be dominated, to not have to be in charge… He'd always despised being in charge, the fear of failing or messing up was just so strong… and with Megatron he had no worry of that, all he knew was the worry if Sam was okay… his men, what was going on… but the Decepticon gave him small tidbits when he was good, so he obeyed and enjoyed every second of it… even if it was horrible to do so.

Megatron's optics softened just a little when he looked at Optimus, at the peaceful surrender he saw in the cerulean lights. "Come here," he whispered softly, no less an order for all that. He was the one in control, that would NOT change... and why should it. Megatron gathered the smaller mech into his arms, putting the Autobot's face at his neck... Optimus would know what he wanted, and was so eager to please. Hum... should he tell his Autobot about the surprise he'd planned... no, wait just a little more, just when the light struggle began...

He was being so gentle… the Autobot had no hesitation as he started licking Megatron's neck, biting carefully at the thin metal plating. It was common for his… owner… to request his service in overloading… especially right after seeing him recharging. One scary thing was that it was so comforting to be held so nicely! Optimus' arms wrapped themselves loosely around Megatron's body as he invaded the breaks in his owner's neck armor with his glossa.

Oh, that soft inquisitiveness, Optimus wasn't afraid in his explorations... Megatron moaned softly, content to let his Autobot do the work for now, to let him map out a body he still didn't know perfectly. And Optimus was SO skilled, so... Megatron stopped his thoughts there, he wasn't ready to go there quite yet.

Licking his way down, Optimus reached the edge of one of the Decepticon's chest plates and bit down lightly. He knew how Megatron liked to be touched… knew how to pleasure his owner… and knew how to make the mech scream. "Megatron…" he whimpered, biting down again while his fingers found gaps in side armor to play with, petting and squeezing wires.

Megatron moaned again, arching into the touch. Had he mentioned lately that his Autobot was good? So very good... With a hiss, the Decepticon pried Optimus' head up, studied his face for a moment, twitching under the fingers manipulating his internals... Groaning, Megatron claimed a kiss from his Autobot, demanding but gentle.

While he was being kissed, Optimus reached up and touched Megatron's waist, hands sliding over the metal plating without hesitation. He knew what could be coming next, Megatron would either interface with him or chain him up and make him overload multiple times… make him enjoy each and every one. That had been frequent the first two… days, he wasn't sure as they were non-stop… and the mech had assumed that those had been to make him know how pleasurable it was… to make him not want to leave. And oh, how it had worked!

With a soft growl, Megatron forced his Autobot to lay back on the berth he had so lately been recharging on. He would love to take more time, would love to force a torrent of pleasure on Optimus, just to watch him writhe and beg, and OH, Optimus could come up with the most arousing, dirty ideas, if he was asked when need had him, when shame was gone. But not today... or at least not right now, Megatron had plans for this day... Covering Optimus' chassis with his own, Megatron worked towards arousing Optimus with all the careful, lightly demanding touches in all the places that the Decepticon was slowly learning.

Although Optimus was expecting the Decepticon to become more demanding, he still mewled in surprise, instantly opening his mouth wider. It let in Megatron's glossa to explore as well as let him moan into the kiss… The grinding of their bodies together forced more sounds out of the Autobot too, Optimus had been forced to enjoy the touch and now… he was almost willing to start their interfacings himself.

As his hands roamed over the frame beneath him, Megatron considered... He had been unprepared for the protectiveness he now felt... no, for the softness he felt. He... wanted Optimus to be happy, TRULY happy. And he knew there was a word for his feelings, and he knew what the word was... and Megatron flat refused to consider it.

Whimpering when his owner's hands traveled down his chassis, Optimus struggled not to cry out in pleasure… Hesitantly he reached out and began licking at Megatron's chest plate with a sigh, knowing that the bigger mech enjoyed it immensely. The hands that were everywhere, all over his body, were making him moan, repeating Megatron's name over and over again.

"Ooh, Optimus... you really do know how to make me want you, how to please me... You KNOW you're beautiful, don't you? And you don't even care that you're using it against me, for me... I do so love... seeing you like this, like the passionate mech I knew you were... MY passionate mech..." He slipped his hand gentle to Optimus' back, rubbing the plating and half-pulling his Autobot closer.

It felt so good… so good, too good, and Megatron's words just made it even better! He tried to hide at those words though, ducking down to focus on causing his owner pleasure. Optimus couldn't help it, body betraying his mind's embarrassment as he squirmed against the digits rubbing against his back with a low moan.

Smirking slightly, Megatron let Optimus' movements wedge his hand between plates, now he could stroke and tease wires... "Now, now... no need to be embarrassed... even if you are beautiful that way, too... Come on, my Optimus... let me hear you... You know I like your voice..."

"Megatron… oh!" Optimus jerked forward when his more sensitive wires were pressed against, groaning into Megatron's shoulder and clinging to him. "Megatron… please… Megatron!" He moaned loudly, forcing louder cries out to please his owner… slipping his own fingers under Megatron's back plates.

The silver mech moaned at the contact, bitting thinner neck-plating lightly just to remind him... remind BOTH of them of just who was in control. Still stroking and fondling the wires beneath Optimus' back armor, Megatron's free hand skimmed up red and blue metal, stopping at seams to prod and tease... Optimus was capable of so much more, and he knew it!

"Me-Megatron!" The Autobot cried out again and pressed himself against Megatron's body, begging for more of his touch. It was demeaning but he didn't care, he just wanted more… and when he requested it he definitely got it! Megatron's hands skimmed lower on his back, digging into the plates even more and sending Optimus into a pleasured daze that he never wanted out of. At the same time he gave more of the sounds Megatron wanted, louder and needier.

"Tell me what you want, Optimus... Tell me your need, beg me... If you're really good, I have a surprise planned, a treat... I know you'll like it, so beg me... Let me hear your sweet begging," Megatron purred, removing his hands from his Autobot and just watching him... Pit, he was so charged, he wanted to take his Autobot, make Optimus scream from pleasure... But first, he wanted to hear him beg, his beautiful and shameless begging.

Whimpering, Optimus pushed against his master's hands, he still wanted more contact… "P-please? Pl-please M-m-megatron! P-please!" He knew what Megatron wanted, the Decepticon wanted to him to beg, beg and cry as he did so… and so he would. "Megatron… MeMegatron… my owner, master please!!"

"Please what, my 'bot?" Megatron pressed, hovering close to Optimus, chests in alignment... Optimus knew what he wanted, and Megatron knew he would give it... Knew Optimus could feel his spark just as he could feel Optimus', straining for each other after so little time together... "You're doing so well... just tell me... What do you want me to do?"

Optimus moaned louder as his master wished and squirmed under the Megatron's body, trying to force himself against it even more. "Please? Primus, please! Open me, use me, let me cause you pleasure!" he begged wanting to at least try and hold out for his master, wanting to cause pleasure… his hands even roamed across the silver body pressed against him, fingers plucking and pinching any wire they could touch.

There was no even trying to resist that begging, that beautiful, needy... Megatron thought he would be able to deny, later... hopefully. It would be such a waste, after all, to chain Optimus up, only to give him what he wanted at the first plea... But this was just a quick little interface, a brief enjoyment, reminding Optimus of his place before the day started... and Megatron couldn't wait until his Autobot learned what he had planned! And so he opened Optimus, carefully, tenderly... and made so very sure to enjoy the sight which lay on his berth, Optimus, watching him with needy blue optics, squirming and writhing and bare for him... "Mine...!" Megatron growled, he couldn't help it, he loved the sight, LOVED to know that Optimus was HIS... his, ever his...

"Yours! Yours and only yours!" Optimus wailed, arching up as he strained to gain contact with the Decepticon leader. He begged openly, tried to force himself up, but wasn't able… it could have been depressing how much he needed Megatron's spark against his after such a short time… but he could be depressed later, was far too charged to care at that point.

He lowered, and then pulled Optimus to him, sitting up and crushing the small mech onto his lap with a hoarse scream. Optimus felt... FAMILIAR, more than the decadent interfacing of even this whole week should warrant. And now Megatron was once again fighting himself, struggling to draw this pleasure out... trying to let Optimus bring them over, the small power which Megatron always gave him, loved to give him.

"Megatron…" Optimus moaned, in feeling unnaturally SAFE around the Decepticon leader, as if the pain he caused had never happened, as if they were meant for each other. He held off the overload that was threatening him with a whimper, dearly wanting to have his owner force it, wanting him to cause it to happen.

His charging little Autobot seemed... reluctant? Anticipating...? Optimus clearly needed the overload, but... "Has it... been bothering you?" Megatron mused, almost unintelligible from moaning. He hoped he was right, because the simple fact was that he COULDN'T hold his overload off, he couldn't delay his bliss... and with a groaning scream, Megatron brought them both over.

The overload that he was pushed to caused Optimus to scream and whine, thrashing and clutching at the armor his hands were clenched around. As he came down from the high, Megatron's words made him look down and away, shaking his head with a small whimper. The only thing he COULD do was shake his head and hold onto the Decepticon leader tightly, forcing his body to relax.

Firmly, still gentle, but firm, Megatron cupped Optimus' face and made the Autobot look at him. "Optimus... tell me. I must know these things, if I'm to take proper care of you. Do you not like me leaving our overloads to you?" He stroked the face now, pressing himself as firmly against Optimus as his Autobot seemed to want. "I won't be mad, whatever answer you give you'll still be mine... That is NOT going to change, Optimus, my love...ly one..." He really had slipped up there...

"That's not it, I do enjoy that," the Autobot said quickly, optics locked on his owner's. He couldn't quite figure out his own reasoning… couldn't figure out how to put it into words easily and what he DID come up with made him worried to say it out loud. "Why? Why do you want to take care of me?" Optimus nuzzled Megatron's chest and sighed, "Why do you care for me? Why do I care for you? Why…?"

He was... stunned. Stunned to hear this mech, his Autobot, one time enemy, admit that he cared for Megatron... and after only a human week! It was simply stunning... and touching. "For now, I will only say I care for you because you are mine... and you care for me because I care for you, because you are mine. Perhaps someday I'll give you a better answer. Right now, it's time to get up, I told you I had a treat for you, didn't I?" He wasn't ready to admit it... not until he was SURE Optimus would accept!

It wasn't easy accepting the answer he was given, but Optimus did, nodding at Megatron with a curious look. "Where… are we going?" He hadn't been out of his owner's room since he'd gotten there… and was surprisingly cautious about it… after all, what kind of 'treat' had Megatron planned?

"Rec room," Megatron answered cheerfully, standing and offering Optimus his hand. When the Autobot was standing, Megatron closed him up and smiled, "So stay close to me, my Optimus." Entwining their hands, the Decepticon started for the door, only to almost fall as Optimus didn't move. "Optimus...? What is it?"

There were other DECEPTICONS in the room! Optimus' guard went right up and he tried to step back, trying to pull away. "They'll SEE me," he whimpered, if they saw… he was more then screwed! It was bad enough that the Autobot was a possession, why did they have to know too? Why did they have to see?

"Yes," Megatron answered patiently. HE knew that it was only Starscream, and perhaps Soundwave, waiting in the room... but he wasn't going to tell Optimus that. The Autobot WAS eventually going to be seen by everyone on the base... it was just the way his new life WAS, and the sooner Optimus got over that, the better. "I'm not asking you to act cowed... you're mine, take pride in that fact. If anyone dares to hurt you or bother you, you have every right to defend yourself. Now come on, Optimus... this fear does not become you." He pulled again, one hand already opening the door.

"But… can't I just stay behind you? Your aft is big enough…" Even while bent Optimus found he could still make fun of his owner… enjoying it more than he cared to admit. "Please?" The pleading died when he saw who was in the room… Starscream and… Sam. He let himself be dragged in after seeing the human, almost crying out in relief.

"My... aft? Well, if you really want, I'm not STOPPING you..." His Autobot was still skittish, needed the comfort of knowing he hadn't overstepped some unseen boundary. Still, the Decepticon leader stepped to the side, gave Optimus the freedom to go to the human boy if he so chose.

Dropping the thin chain into Sam's hands, Starscream made a slight motion around the room. "Go on, then, you're safe enough to look around." That didn't mean he wasn't going to watch the human quite carefully.

Watching Starscream motion to Sam and practically push him away, as Megatron was doing to the Autobot, made Optimus finally step forward. Guard… completely disappearing as he knelt next to the human, feeling Megatron shift and move away, though still watching. "Optimus…" the human's voice was so soft, nearly a whimper, that he could have broke from it. "I thought…"

"Don't worry I'll figure something out… get you out of here…" Giving a hopeful look at the Decepticon leader Optimus reached down and touched the collar that Sam was wearing, reading the inscriptions; 'Sam, Property of Starscream.' The sight made him… jealous? Slightly, wondering why Megatron hadn't gotten him one… and then hating himself for it… and then floored with Sam's next words.

"Why? It's not so bad now… and Optimus, there's nowhere to go, everyone's here… we lost."

Megatron made a slight motion at Sam and smiled at Starscream, silently asking if everything was coming along. Starscream had just nodded an affirmative when Sam spoke, very soft... "You told him, then? I had planned to wait a while... ah well, no damage done..." Megatron would wait, see if Optimus would approach him... Where and how the Autobot brought this up would, of course, change how Megatron was able to react, but it truly wasn't a bad thing.

"Seemed the thing to do," was all Starscream answered, wondering at the... hopeful look Optimus had given to Megatron. Fascinating... And Optimus had said nothing about leaving himself, just helping Sam... Amazing, seeing the proud Autobot Prime so... contentedly submissive.

Lost… all his men were captured, slaves… OWNED just like him… they'd LOST… and he couldn't fathom it… couldn't… Keeping his calm even as he wanted to break down Optimus shook slightly as he nodded, looking away. "I see," was all he could say for the moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Surprisingly it was Sam who helped, running a hand along his fingers while he spoke. "It really… It'll be okay…"

"He's taking it harder than I thought..." Megatron mused aloud. That wasn't quite true, actually, he'd KNOWN his little Autobot would have trouble with the news... that was why he'd held off. But looking at Optimus' optics, Megatron shivered slightly. There was a price to pay for holding back the truth, and Megatron was paying it now, as he watched the soft trust he'd worked to build up begin to wither. He looked away unhappily. Starscream, for once, was silent, just watching.

Before Optimus could respond, Sam was called by his own… owner, picked up and… nuzzled? Yes that was a nuzzle, and Sam seemed to enjoy it… not even struggling when the chain to his collar was held and pulled on slightly… He turned away at that point, hearing his own name being called. Megatron may have hurt him, bent him and owned him… but Optimus had at least hoped he hadn't been lied to.

Megatron tried to meet Optimus' optics, but found he couldn't hold them. Starscream was right, though he'd never actually said anything. Still... he wasn't going to bring it up, not until Optimus did. ...or maybe back in the safety of his... their rooms. If the Autobot would let them get that far. SLAG it, he hated this feeling, this KNOWING he had done something wrong... He was MEGATRON, he shouldn't be feeling... feeling... Megatron slumped his shoulder and whirled his vents. He was feeling GUILTY.

Megatron's room… he could think there, hide there… it was SAFE there, for the most part… Edging towards the door, Optimus set off at a run, blindly running down halls in the direction they'd come from originally. Scarily, he wasn't even out of the doors when he heard the sound of being chased. It was the Decepticon leader… but Optimus took no heed, sprinting and turning to try and escape the bigger mech.

Well... Optimus HAD been going in the right direction, at least from Megatron's stand-point, though the running... well, truthfully, he could understand that, too. But then he'd taken that wrong turn, and now... well, Megatron wasn't quite sure where they were, far too busy on chasing down his rightfully distraught Autobot. Catching him, unfortunately, involved a rather painful meeting with the floor, and Megatron winced, he hadn't and didn't want to HURT Optimus... especially not now.

Scrabbling against the floor Optimus snared wordlessly and shoved at the Decepticon leader, anger pulsing enough to make him lash out. By nature he wasn't a violent mech, hated and despised fighting… but Megatron had… not quite lied, no, he just hadn't said anything! NOTHING at all… but not every one had been captured… had they? Could they all… everything the Autobot leader had fought for seemed to be gone, shattered… and it sent Optimus into a near rage as he shoved Megatron against the wall and continued running.

Grunting as he hit the wall and was left to slump to the ground, Megatron considered just letting the Autobot... no, couldn't let him run alone. For his own safety, he needed Megatron near-by. Once again, he ran after Optimus. This time, it was the Autobot shoved into the wall, Megatron's hand clutching where neck-joint met armor. "PRIME," he hissed, the title he really didn't like giving his Autobot, the same voice he'd used in battle... "Stop this! You're RUNNING? Fight me, rage at me!" He wanted to talk to Optimus, but he wasn't sure the Prime heard a word he was saying.

Optics wide from the surprising pain of hitting a solid surface Optimus cried out and turned, hitting, kicking and even biting as he struggled to escape. Megatron wanted him to fight? Oh, he'd fight! He had nothing left to fight FOR though, nothing left… nothing... And Megatron was the reason why! "Shut up!" the Autobot snarled, vehemence and rage coloring his voice. "You don't understand! You could never understand!"

"Yes, fight! Make me understand, hurt me... I should have told you." Megatron's voice dropped, though he didn't expect Optimus to hear it, or to care. Energon began to flow, but the Decepticon didn't waver, still pinning Optimus with all of his weight, very much at a loss for what to do. He couldn't just SHOOT them mech, that would achieve... exactly what he DIDN'T want.

"…I …I CAN'T." With a wail, the Autobot collapsed against his owner, hands clenching around whatever they could hold onto. He couldn't fight anymore, was drained of anger when he heard Megatron's words of consent… why though? Why was he allowed… Giving a broken sob Optimus let his head rest on Megatron's unmarred shoulder, still shaking.

He was able to bring one hand up to cradle Optimus' head against him, holding him protectively. "I should have told you..." Hum, he could probably carry Optimus back to their rooms, if he wanted. Not yet... Let him calm down a little. "If... when you want to know who has whom, I'll tell you. And you WILL be allowed to see them later, if you want."

"They are… Safe then?" Optimus asked, relaxing in the hold before gently touching the wounds he'd made. "No one will hurt them…?" His friends… his men, the Autobot wasn't sure if he could handle them badly hurt… or worse. Warmth against him made Optimus look down, seeing energon from the wounds he'd caused leaking against his chest plates… Megatron had let him cause the wounds, LET him… that in itself made him whimper. "How bad…?"

"As safe as you are... some might even be safer. Please... I know I've made it hard, but trust me, bel... beautiful one. But we all... want you happy, all... And each of my men who has been given charge of one of yours will find how to make them happy. I will not allow anything else." Megatron shifted Optimus in his arms, picking up the Autobot and trying to ignore the energon he was leaking.

If that was true… then Optimus owed Megatron more then the Decepticon could ever imagine! "Thank you…" he whispered, hand reaching up to press on the leaking wounds he'd made, guilt shooting through his spark, especially when he was picked up and carried. The Autobot struggled in Megatron's arms, trying to walk on his own and put less pressure on the wounds. But at the same time he couldn't apologize… just wanting to help.

He really wasn't in much condition to deny the Autobot, not when he was struggling, and so Megatron put Optimus down. "You can repair this when we're safe in our rooms, then. And I'll go easy on you and call that your punishment for running in the first place, hmm?" Why had Optimus thanked him...? Did he really... did the Autobot still trust his word? And was happy to know that his men were... well, to put it bluntly, pets, owned... not slaves, no, there was more care for them than a slave would have.

"Our rooms...? Okay." The Autobot kept his voice soft and kept his hand in place as they walked, head bowed. He was so happy to hear that his men were even ALIVE, that they were being taken care of… even if they didn't want it. "Please… I'll do anything if… if they're kept okay… anything." Of course he'd do anything already… and he couldn't help but believe that his men were safe, Sam had said it wasn't so bad…

This was going to be hard for his Autobot to hear... even harder for him to accept. But it had to be said, Megatron couldn't, wouldn't, take the risk of making another mistake like this one. "There's nothing you can do. Their welfare is no longer your concern, or in your control. It is in the hands of their owners, overseen by me. I'm not going to hold their welfare over you as a threat, but neither then can it be a reward."

Silence was the answer to Megatron's words as the Autobot's spark clenched painfully, the silence remained even as they reached Megatron's quarters… and then even when he started the repairs, methodically doing what was told without any care or thought. Optimus Prime had failed, he'd failed to protect his men, he'd failed to stay strong… he'd even failed at being a bargaining chip.

Unsure of what to do, Megatron allowed the silence, only breaking it to direct Optimus, who obeyed with a disturbing passivity. Megatron didn't like it, but he just... he didn't know. He didn't know, and he hated the feeling of uncertainty. And finally he couldn't take it any more. "Optimus. Come here, lay down. I want to look you over for injury." He didn't think he would find any, but maybe the contact would calm his Autobot... and he didn't want to ask the questions until Optimus was pinned.

He had no injuries he knew… but Optimus dutifully walked over, obeyed the commands given by his owner without any fight. Fatigue had finally caught up to him after so long… the fatigue that could only come from being responsible for the life and death of others… he couldn't bring himself to hate Megatron, never had been able to, but even more so… even after failing at everything. Everything… maybe after the Decepticon was through he could be left alone to wallow in his own pity and self-loathing…

"You know, the reason I even thought to give your men to mine was because that's what I was going to do with you?" It wasn't want Megatron wanted to say. He wanted to point out that Optimus still had duties... one very large and important duty, which he was currently neglecting. It was Optimus' job to make Megatron happy, please him... This went unsaid, he didn't think the Autobot would be receptive to hearing it yet. Smoothly straddling Optimus, who was face-down, Megatron began stroking him, trying to relax him.

"They don't deserve it… to be owned… and it's my fault that they are…" The admission made Optimus cringe, shaking with anger… but it wasn't anger at Megatron, no... it was anger at himself for being too weak! Too weak to win the battle and take care of his soldiers, mechs who had entrusted him with their lives and futures. Soothing motions across his back made the Autobot close his optics, not minding Megatron's weight straddling him at all.

Megatron felt the urge to snap, to do something violent. Would Optimus have preferred if he and his men had been given the treatment the Decepticons would have gotten had the Autobot's won? "Don't deserve to be happy? I assure you, they are, just like you are, even after less than a week. Even Grimlock is happy!" And that sure was amusing...

Optimus HAD to snort in disbelief at that statement… Grimlock? Happy? Yeah right! "Happy? Why would they be happy with being OWNED!?" he snarled, trying to rise, trying to get away from Megatron… he was going to be punished for it he knew but didn't care, just wanted AWAY. "I know most would rather die free than live with this kind of HAPPY!" Optimus shook even harder as he spoke, almost screaming in rage. "I, no THEY, may put up with it, stand it, pretend, but I'll NEVER believe they are truly happy until I hear it myself!"

"You KNOW lies like that can't be sustained in a merge," Megatron snarled back, using his weight to slam Optimus down again. "You want to hear them say it? You want to follow me around, visible for all to see, and visit EVERY ONE of our men? Is that what you want? Would that satisfy you?" Under his anger was an uncomfortable level of vulnerability, he wanted his Optimus back, HIS, the strong one who was so beautiful in submission...

The threat had no effect but as he was pinned Optimus found himself afraid… terrified. He didn't stop fighting though, squirming and snapping. "I don't care! I DO NOT CARE!!" the Autobot screamed, knowing that Megatron was right… they weren't what HE thought happy was, but they were taken care of… they weren't in danger of being killed…

"FINE!" Megatron roared, at a complete loss. Standing, he grabbed Optimus by the back of the neck, shaking from anger and his own disappointment. None of this would be happening if he had told Optimus himself, told him sooner... Still snarling incoherently, he forced Optimus to come with him, needing to use more care than he liked to keep from hurting his Autobot in his own rage. "I'll MAKE you care, I'll make you care again..."

Half dragged and half carried, Optimus' shaking changed from angry to scared, fear of seeing his men… of facing them in his failure. "No! let go!" he begged, trying to turn and go back, Megatron had said he'd force the Autobot into caring… and he already had… so much so that by the time they reached their first stop Optimus had calmed slightly, was almost morbidly calm when he saw Ratchet… in the med bay… HELPING in the med bay… helping Blackout… relaxed? Yes the normally tense medic was relaxed, even his normal gruff self, as if nothing had changed but his surroundings.

As Optimus relaxed, Megatron's hold had softened, so that his hand was barely more than resting on the Autobot's back by the time they reached the medbay. It took a simple shake of his head for Blackout to ignore them, and the rotory easily stopped Ratchet, though the Autobot medic still watched Optimus. "As I understand it, they're both happy to have another medic around, someone who understands them. Shall we look in on Omega Supreme?" He didn't tell who the large mech had been given to, though there had been only one choice, really... Without waiting for Optimus' answer, he moved them both out the door.

"Omega...? but who…?" The Autobot murmured, unconsciously shifting and walking closer to his owner, who could have 'tamed' Omega Supreme? The only one known to be able to do that was Devistator… and even then it wasn't taming, it was just fighting! "You never answered the real reason of why…" Optimus added slowly, hesitated on his words from fear of the answer. "Why would you care abou…" The trailing off of his words was caused by Megatron leading him into someone's room, the participants inside too busy to notice them.

Devistator couldn't merge with Omega, not in their gestalted form, at any rate. Devistator, as such, had no one spark with which TO merge. That didn't mean that the gestalt couldn't interface with the large Autobot, as they were quite ably demonstrating when Megatron brought Optimus in. Megatron had the grace to be... at least somewhat embarrassed, though he didn't look away, nor allow Optimus to, as Devistator tenderly held Omega. Omega Supreme was arching up, chestplates opened, and holding Devistator's head to his spark, moaning.

Had he not seen it Optimus wouldn't have believed… couldn't have believed that the two mechs could be so gentle to each other. It was quite… hot as well, the Autobot only turned away when Omega screamed in overload, collapsing onto the berth he was on, face a mask of peace and pure pleasure. Back in the hallway he was hesitant to speak, instead he carefully placed a hand on Megatron's arm, head lowered.

Not quite ready to speak and wanting to make his point quite unmistakably, unforgettably, Megatron simply covered Optimus' hand with his own, comforting the mech without letting him go. This last visit should really make Optimus get it... And, Megatron had to admit, smiling a little to himself, really quite the amusing picture. Who would have guessed that THEY would have really tamed Grimlock... more than tamed him.

If the last sight had shocked him the next… Optimus could have fallen over if Megatron hadn't been there to hold onto. "Grim…Grimlock?" He whispered in disbelief, optics wide from seeing the dinobot in his alt form, curled in a rather comfortable position and deep in recharge. Laying sprawled out on his head and neck was Rumble, the small mech also in recharge… below, half hidden under the massive dinobot's tail, Frenzy too was in recharge. All three look so… cute, no, ADORABLE that Optimus had to be pulled from the room, processor almost locked up as it tried to compute Grimlock enjoying captivity.

"You see, Optimus?" Megatron asked, quietly. "They're happy. Blame yourself if you want to. A last gift to your men before turning their welfare over to others." He didn't know if Optimus heard him, the Autobot's confusion clear in his every motion. Megatron wrapped his arm around Optimus, cuddling him as he directed them back towards the rec room. Others would likely be there, but Megatron couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Even though it was only the second time he'd entered the Decepticon rec. room, Optimus didn't struggle or fight as he had before… and then barely noticed his surroundings until he was pulled onto a couch next to his owner. It was a black and red form pouncing on him with a hug that jerked the Autobot from his thoughts, hearing but not processing the words at first. "He lives! We thought you'd never come out of hiding!" The black and red form was Sideswipe… of course. Optimus blankly looked at him for a moment before he sighed, "Sideswipe… what ARE you doing?"

"I was keeping him to myself," Megatron answered blandly, glancing at Thundercracker and receiving a nod in return. Skywarp was busy playing keep-away from Sunstreaker, over what he wasn't quite sure. Either way, it was enough to make him smile, pulling both Optimus and Sideswipe half into his lap. He felt like, well, cuddling Optimus, and right now that meant bringing the red Autobot along as well.

"How could you?! we missed him you know, you're not the only one who likes messing with him." The Autobot leader sighed again, wondering just how Sideswipe could be so… cheerful… oh right, it was just the way he was. "I was stuck in his room for a WEEK, Sideswipe…"

"Yeah, so leave Optimus alone, he's had to put up with the grand master of darkness for the entire time," Sunstreaker muttered, giving Megatron a glare… even as he was hit upside the head by Skywarp, "Well it's true, stupid glitchi-" Another hit made him growl, turning on the seeker with a snarl. "Quit hitting me!"

"Did your brother just call me..." Megatron started. But there was really no need to ask, when the answer was so obvious from Skywarp's amusing brand of punishment. "I think I like it! And you enjoyed my room, Optimus... don't try telling me otherwise."

Thundercracker gave a long-suffering cycling of vents and moved to haul Sunstreaker off the laughing purple seeker. "I doubt you mess with Optimus the same way Megatron does. And if you do, I so do not want to hear about it..."

"What you mean the insatiable one doesn't fill our beloved leader's armor with jello in the middle of the night?" the red twin asked, snuggling against Optimus armor so he couldn't be kicked off without a fight. They'd made so many nick-names for Megatron already that it was so easy to just grab one out of nowhere…

"Oh, so that WAS you," Optimus muttered, "You're SO lucky I don't want to move…" He was being selfish for once, selfish and lazy… it was a good combination. It seemed that neither of the twins had changed at all…

This was not the time to point out how much more relaxed Optimus was, leaving the discipline of 'his' men to others, being selfish, doing what he wished... as long as Megatron didn't object. No, this wasn't the time to point out the changes... just time to let Optimus enjoy them. ...And to be privately stunned at yet another nickname... one of the seekers HAD to have told the twins about him.

"Hah, lucky nothing, you're all snuggled with our fearless leader there," Skywarp laughed, finally surrendering the item he'd been holding to Sunstreaker. He found himself a place on the couch, dragging the yellow twin to sit at his feet while Thundercracker went around behind and leaned his elbows between Skywarp and Optimus.

Instead of answering, the Autobot pressed against Megatron more, looping a hand around Sideswipe's waist. The red mech twisted so he could lay on Skywarp's lap too, in easy reach to poke his twin and infuriate the golden mech. It was so easy to see that they were well taken care of by Sunstreaker's armor, it even had the shine of fresh wax… "Are you comfortable now, Sideswipe?" Optimus asked dryly, noting Megatron's… enjoyment? Of the contact of his men and even the Autobot twins, even the nicknames and 'insults' from Sunstreaker barely phasing him.

"Of course he is," Thundercracker answered for the red twin, reaching down and lightly stroking his arm with a fond smile. Skywarp arched a little and gave Thundercracker a quick kiss on the cheek before patting Sunstreaker's earfin, which earned him a grumble. Megatron decided to get in on all the touching as well, rubbing his hand against Optimus' arm. It seemed it was a good day, even with the rough start... yes... a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

I… have nothing to say… except that Krash (A fellow Hyrde member, sister, friend and our pilot) nearly attacked Shadow and I when we said that this chapter was almost over… so yeah hope you all will enjoy. ^_^

* * *

He couldn't leave… he didn't know why, but he couldn't leave the mech who had hurt him, who had taken everything from him… who had made sure his men were okay, who had made sure they were… happy. Despite it all, Optimus couldn't leave him while he was in such a weak and helpless state…

Megatron was sick, very, VERY sick and the Autobot found himself talking care of his tormentor and master. Even though it would be easy to escape, no one came to check on them either since Megatron would bring enough energon for DAYS… and they all knew that it meant the mech wanted some 'fun', not that Optimus really minded though it was the first and hopefully only time Megatron got sick.

Hurt... hurt, he hurt... Primus, he hurt, all over... Megatron shuddered on the berth, vents straining to cool his systems while he moaned and felt like he was freezing... like he was back in the ice. Back in the ice, all alone... "I never... never meant... thing went to far... I'm sorry, sorry... cold, I'm cold, my systems are melting, I'm going to be trapped again, trapped...!"

"Megatron, shhh…" Optimus whispered as he attempted to straighten Megatron out and pour energon down his throat. He hadn't been able to wake the mech since he had grown ill, the weak state he was in had evaporated all the power and strength in Megatron… "Come on, drink please? I'll have to go get Ratchet or Blackout if you don't…" That idea scared him… he truly didn't want to leave his owner in the state he was in… the Decepticon just looked too horrible.

Cold, hurt, ALONE... Someonewasthere. Someone was there, talking to him, touching him... Someone was THERE, he wasn't ALONE... "Don'tleaveme!" his cry was high pitched and panicked, any other time and he'd wither in embarrassment, anyone else watching and he would have... He grabbed the mech, latched on desperately, needing the warmth and contact...

Forcing back a squawk of surprise, Optimus let his captor curl around him, shaking. Patting him, the slightly smaller mech some how tipped Megatron's head back and got him to drink, thanking Primus that his owner didn't choke… was Megatron really that afraid of being alone, or was it the virus? ...no, it was the virus, Optimus found, cringing when the Decepticon spoke of being frozen again, alone, afraid and trapped. "I'm not leaving… I'm not…" he soothed, trying to get his owner to drink another energon cube.

Warm... presence. NOT ALONE. Not alone... Megatron moaned as energy hit his systems, equalizing his temperature a little. Mm... this wasn't bad... who was with him? He knew the mech, was comfortable with him... TRUSTED him. Hesitant fingers traced the mech's face, body... "Not leaving?" Who was he...? The name escaped him.

"No, Megatron, I'm not leaving, but I need to get you more energon…" Sighing softly, Optimus gently tried to remove the mech's person from his own. Megatron was just still to weak… he was able to move and just barely reach another energon cube… "Megatron… you need to drink to feel better…" The Autobot was starting to panic, despite the fact that the virus was like a humans common cold and not be life threatening…

Drink... right, more energy, that would... make him feel better? Yes, make him feel better, just like the first drink! Megatron let his... caretaker? feed him more, purring a little, but as soon as the energy stopped flowing, well... Megatron couldn't stop himself, grabbing the mech and yanking him down. He needed to touch, hold, wrap himself around... around whom?

Optimus sighed as he let Megatron lock him into a death grip, echoing the larger mech's sounds. He wrapped his arms around his captor and leaned back, trying not to jostle him too much while his hands rubbed circles into Megatron's armor. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better..." Megatron murmured, voice frightening weak. "Better... less cold..." A shudder racked his frame, seeming to deny the words he had just spoken. "Hurts... don't leave... you won't leave. You won't..." He wouldn't leave, Megatron knew the mech wouldn't leave... who was he, why couldn't he... he knew this mech, trust him... loved him. So why couldn't he remember his name?

"Shhhhh Megatron, I'm not leaving…" the Autobot whispered, fingers rubbing circles along his captor's back firmer, hoping to relieve the pain. After a few minutes Megatron calmed more, letting Optimus shift them again. "Here…" he murmured, laying so that the Decepticon could receive more of his body heat.

OPTIMUS. The word flashed through Megatron's processor and he keened, nuzzling against the mech... Optimus. Optimus... Prime. His... pet? No... he'd tried making a pet of the Autobot, and he HAD succeeded in claiming ownership... but Optimus wasn't a pet. No... wasn't a pet at all. "I know..." It was warm here, and he was comfortable, if still sore.

Looking down, Optimus remained silent as his owner nuzzled him. Part of him was oddly content to just be cuddled, while another part wanted to cuddle back… And he did, closing his optics and resting his head on Megatron's. He was tired, but needed to get Megatron to refuel again later, refusing to rest while the Decepticon was in such a horrid condition.

"Optimus... Optimus, my... Optimus... Prime..." It was the first time Megatron had voiced Optimus' title in the same soft and gentle voice as his name. He held the Autobot, trying to pet him, though he could tell his movements were clumsy, slow. "Mine? Mine...?" he mewled, he NEEDED to hear Optimus say it, needed to hear it confirmed... was thrashing in his need.

Jerking in surprise, Optimus couldn't believe his audios, Megatron sounded… over energized even though his energy levels must have been fairly low still. The Decepticon leader sounded so desperate to hear a conformation… "Yes, yours, always yours…" The motions were so… funky that Optimus had to gently take Megatron's hands and pull them away, a firm but not controlling hold.

Megatron relaxed, allowing Optimus to have the modicum of control, even though his Autobot took pains not to 'request' it. "Mine... my love, my beloved Optimus..." he purred. He'd said it, admitted it... and he wasn't even sure Optimus would accept it, he was going to wait until he knew he wouldn't be rejected... but it felt so good to say the words!

Beloved? Optics wide, Optimus gaped at his owner, it was the virus he had to remind himself, Megatron… Megatron didn't feel that way… right? He was a possession… only a possession… he most certainly wasn't the Decepticon leader's beloved… right? "Megatron…"

"Why I care for you...?" The question had been asked once... hadn't it? Optimus had wanted to know, had whimpered the question, had unhappily accepted the partial answer... Megatron remembered that, surely he remembered it... his memory was not so bad that he created recollections. "I love you, Optimus... Love..."

It was just the virus talking. It was just the virus talking. It was just the virus– its just the slagging virus talking! Optimus screamed internally, panic easily twenty times worse than the first time Megatron had made his intentions for the Autobot to be his known. But... despite being astonished, he didn't feel… sickened or horrified at the admission. Of course he knew that Megatron was… surprisingly nice, friendly, but that meant nothing! Right? His spark said otherwise and Optimus almost collapsed, realizing that he loved his owner right back, a mech who had been his greatest enemy.

"No rejection?" the words weren't meant to be said. But Optimus wasn't SAYING anything, wasn't doing anything... was just sitting there, staring dumbly at him. Megatron whimpered lowly, slowly sinking into the blackness which waited for him. "Don't have to love... just don't... reject... my... beloved one..."

As the larger mech fell into recharge, Optimus jerked from Megatron's words, shaking his head quickly to dispel the pain in his owner's voice. "I'm not… I… I love you too," he whispered, hand continuing its soft circular motions while he nuzzled Decepticon leader. It was… strange, comforting Megatron, strange and wondrous… but Optimus couldn't help it and needed to… it was just the way he was.

He woke in darkness, feeling... better. For a long moment, Megatron simply lay where he woke, checking... he was still ill. Not as ill, not deliriously sick, but still badly in need of rest, of recovery. A warm body lay stretched against him... Optimus. And pale light came... an undrunk energon cube, sitting just barely in arm's reach.

"Megatron?" Tiredly sitting up, Optimus pulled the Decepticon leader up with him, a hand around Megatron's waist. "You need more rest…" he murmured, reaching out and picking up the energon cube nearby. "Drink, then recharge." It was a order… sort of, the Autobot couldn't help it, the need to protect and take care for his sick owner overpowering his slight fear.

Megatron drank half the cube before the thought caught up to him... what was Optimus to drink? "You need..." His voice was still frighteningly weak, and failed him before he could finish the sentence. Still, determined, the Decepticon tried to make his meaning understood by pushing the half empty cube at his Autobot.

"You have more out of view, drink, I'll get more for myself later." Pushing the cube back Optimus frowned, fingers starting to work their relaxing magic to get Megatron to drink. "It'll help make you feel even better…" he promised, hoping that the promise would work a second time… if need be he'd force his owner to drink, though he'd be punished later possibly… and hopefully Megatron had forgotten his earlier confession…

He was really too weak to argue with Optimus, to weak and too hungry. And so Megatron finished the cube, watching Optimus the entire time. The Decepticon had just finished, and lain back down, when he stiffened and shuddered. "Before I went to recharge... What did I...?" his voice went further this time before deserting him.

How was he supposed to answer that without Megatron becoming upset?... The Autobot shook his head and nuzzled his owner before he spoke, keeping a hand firmly on Megatron's shoulder. "You… said you loved me, and kept calling me your beloved…" Optimus paused and nuzzled Megatron again, to calm himself. "If it was from your delirium I can pretend you never said it, if you want… I did say and do love you back though…" The admission was soft, a quiet and hopeful question as he continued. "I… I still don't know why, it feels so right, so wrong… I shouldn't… but I do."

"Oh. So that's done, then," Megatron said, a little stiffly. Well, Optimus wasn't rejecting his words... though he was willing to ignore them... wait. Wait a click... "You... what?" Megatron shifted a little, baring his neck to Optimus' nuzzling. He... hadn't heard that right, had he? He couldn't have... simply couldn't have.

"I… I said I… love you back? unless you didn't mean it? I mean I…" Trailing off Optimus shivered, "As I said, if you want I can forget…" The Autobot looked away, letting his grip relax as he waited for rebuttal… why WOULD Megatron really love him anyway? As the Decepticon had rested, he had thought of the reasoning… but had tried to push it away at first, after all, the only thing he could come up with was the fact that Megatron had been delirious.

"You... love me?" Optimus' shiver called up the care Megatron felt, and he automatically pulled his Autobot close, making a low purring. Ugh, his head hurt, he was still sick, why were they having this conversation now? Oh, right... "I DO love you. Wasn't going to say..." Ahh... but it was good to have it out... good he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Optimus couldn't think of anything to say to that so he rose, pushing the Decepticon leader back against the far wall near the berth. Retrieving a few energon cubes he sat them where the others had been before pulling Megatron into his lap again. "Here, drink and get better… we can talk after..." He held the cube to Megatron's mouth and patiently waited for the coming argument and refusal, already having a second plan for it.

Megatron refused to open his mouth this time, watching Optimus. After a moment, the Autobot realized that Megatron wasn't going to behave this time and moved the cube, at which point Megatron could speak again. "Tend to your own... health, my dear..." Mmm, but the energon smelt so good... Nuzzling against Optimus, the Decepticon tried to ignore his own hunger, at least until he'd seen Optimus refuel.

It was a risk… but a risk that would be well worth Megatron getting better. Optimus took a drink of the cube but didn't swallow… instead he used one of Megatron's ideas and kissed the startled Decepticon, forcing the liquid into Megatron's mouth. "My health is fine… I've gone without energon… and a few other things, many times… I'll be fine, so drink or else."

"Mfph...!" Megatron jerked, but swallowed. Imagine, Optimus using a trick learned from him like that... mmm, and no wonder he had drunk. Megatron knew, from experience, that some of the fluid would trickle into Optimus' systems, and that was enough to soothe his need to fight, to see his beloved fueled. Still, the Decepticon leader didn't stop glaring at Optimus, HIS Optimus... love or no, Optimus was still a pet.

Before his owner could protest further, the Autobot took another drink and kissed Megatron again, ignoring the glare he was receiving. "You can punish me later… AFTER you get better," he muttered, taking a small sip for himself to seemingly appease the Decepticon leader. Optimus really did need it… but could easily push his own needs away if he had to, it was natural to do so.

"You bet I'll punish you later..." Megatron's dark growl was rather weakened by tiredness and laughter, the whole situation was just... ridiculous, starting with the fact that he was sick, moving to the issue of Optimus helping him, and winding up at the point where... they were lovers? Optimus took a sip, and Megatron relaxed, trusting that his Autobot really was taking care of his own health.

"I… look forward to it." It was a simple lie, Optimus didn't look forward to his punishment… not with the way Megatron was at that moment… He used another kiss to deliver more energon and didn't give Megatron another chance to speak until the cube was gone. The Autobot did take some of it, but not much and only half registered the fact that he was more than likely going to get sick too the entire time… and he found that what he did register was easily ignored. It was no issue, as long as his owner got better… that was all that mattered.

There was a look of skepticism on Megatron's face, because there was really no way that Optimus wanted to be punished... it was going to happen though, and Megatron found himself heating as he thought of it, although that might have been the kisses Optimus was using to feed him. He was feeling very much better by now, and soon dropped into recharge, quite sure he would be fully well when he woke.

Good he was going to sleep, much healthier… Optimus finally let himself rest when he was happy that his owner was getting better, tired and in need of recharge fairly badly. How could he help but take care of Megatron? It was in his nature… and then so very much not in his nature to be on the outside of a embrace, hands trembling as he fell into recharge.

* * *

This time when he onlined he was... he was better. Better, and warm... Optimus was wrapped around him, that was unusual. Megatron wormed one hand free and then began stroking his Autobot's backplates, humming a little. "Optimus...?" Megatron spoke quietly, not wanting to wake the smaller mech if he wasn't already close to onlining.

"Mmm?" Waking slowly was something Optimus did naturally, only terror or surprise could make him change it… and it was even worse from a heaviness of his body… the Autobot ignored it and simply rolled over, placing a hand over his head to also ignore the voice disturbing his rest. Well, more like to TRY and ignore the voice disturbing his rest… and pretty much failing at it.

"Careful!" Megatron warned with a low chuckle, catching Optimus before the other could roll himself right off their berth. He liked watching Optimus online, liked the proof of trust it showed. "You almost fell, love, we can't have that." He never stopped his gentle stroking, smiling.

In all truth… falling off the berth wouldn't have stopped the Autobot, Optimus would have shrugged it off and went back into recharge… but since the voice, no, it was Megatron, wanted him up… he had no choice, though he DID only wake at his speed, rolling back over with a groan. "You're better… good, I was worried…" Optimus said sleepily, having not forgotten his punishment even in his dulled and surprisingly achy state.

"Humm... worried enough to risk my anger... Or did you think that having my love means you're no longer mine?" It was an idle question, Megatron was sure Optimus hadn't thought any such thing... and more, the Decepticon felt sure that Optimus didn't WANT that, that the Autobot wanted his dominance. Still... he did wonder what Optimus would say about it. First... he would have to fuel his Autobot, and then... well, Megatron wasn't really sure just what he'd do after that.

Optimus snorted, "Oh YES, because I'm SO free just because you SAY you love me." Sarcasm fell from the Autobot's words like a waterfall, partially from the way finally thinking had made his processor throb and partly because he found the question quite stupid… none of his men or himself could be free again, there was no point in even hoping for it.

Nuzzling Optimus, Megatron sat up. He felt lazy... "Humm, you don't believe me? You think I DON'T love you?" It was purring, teasing, and suddenly Megatron grinned, dark and sensual as he decided just exactly what he could do. "Oh Optimuuuss... You know where the mag cuffs are, don't you? Bring them to me..."

The glare Optimus gave could have melted his owner if it was possible… "Fine, your HIGHNESS," he muttered, slowly standing and retrieving the cuffs… and then throwing them at Megatron in a totally not playful way before dropping himself down on the berth. "Happy? Yays." More sarcasm dripped from the Autobot's tired mind as he found he didn't care that Megatron wasn't going to be happy…

"Oh, come now... You can't say you didn't expect this," Megatron answered, still playful, but sharper now. He wasn't surprised by Optimus' reaction, it was a punishment, and why would any mech look forward to a punishment. Relentlessly, he put the cuffs on Optimus, sure to stroke the Autobot as he did so. "Set your back to that wall," he motioned to one, metal, of course, often used for things like this.

Scowling the entire time, Optimus did as ordered, he was pulling one of Soundwave's tricks… meaning he was being almost emotionless in his voice other then sarcasm and anger… mostly sarcasm. He snorted at the thought of not knowing he was to be punished, wondering if Megatron thought he was stupid… yeah that sounded good… "Happy now?" he snapped, feeling his inner heat and fever bloom. It would be impossible to last long, but until he could go back to sleep he would.

With a low growl, Megatron activated the cuffs, growl changing to a purr as Optimus was pulled to the wall and held there. "Happier... oh, my love... you are so beautiful like that, trapped..." He stood and stalked over, brushing his hand against his own body, against his seams, against all the places he loved Optimus to stroke, to lick... "You were so worried over my health, that I get what I want, what I need... So. You'll watch me fill my needs... even at the expense of yours..." Only for a little while, though, he wasn't cruel... not to his possession.

Normally Optimus would have enjoyed such a show, albeit it would have been guilty enjoyment… but still, as he sat their watching, the Autobot's death glare didn't truly stop, only wavered in its intensity. He was just too… tired, to feel guilty, optics following Megatron's touches without any real… appeal. The Autobot even stayed silent, not wanting to say anything he would regret… especially with Megatron's own comment.

Optimus... seemed slow to react. Megatron almost frowned, reaching out and stroking Optimus... and then he gave a low moan and pressed himself against the smaller mech. "Oh, don't be angry, my love..." He wanted to rouse Optimus' interest, his lust and desire... Then he'd fuel himself, and then Optimus would only have to apologize, agree not to ignore his needs... His Autobot had only been motivated by concern, Megatron couldn't be too angry with him... wasn't angry with him, really, not at all.

"I'm not angry!" As much as he tried to hide it Optimus' protest slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself, twisting and trying to escape… he was NOT angry! He was NOT sick!! He was FINE! ...at least that's what he told himself, on impulse he pressed against Megatron's body even as he tried to pull away. "I'm sorry… I just…" Working up a lie on the spot was hard… but then… Optimus ducked his head and refused to meet his owner's optics. "I, FINE. I was worried, I thought you were… and…" Vague with fear and worry… perfect.

He caressed the faceplates gently, nodding slightly. "And I am... grateful for your care, believe me, Optimus, my beloved... I am very grateful. But you refused my direct orders, disobeyed and didn't take care of yourself... where would I have been if you had offlined from lack of fuel?" Megatron bent in and took a kiss before slipping away and just looking at Optimus for a moment.

"Yes, Megatron I'm THAT stupid." Growling like a feral cat Optimus' optics narrowed, embarrassment and annoyance bleeding through. "I have only done that ONCE and it wasn't FUN, I took care of myself just fine. Just as I used to and always had, I'm not a sparkling you know!" He wasn't a sparkling… but part of the Autobot knew he was acting like one, becoming angry over nothing… and denying the fact that his systems were slowing so much… too much. "Do you really think that I don't know what I'm doing? I've neglected my own health for as long as I can remember. I know how to do it without Ratchet slagging me and that sure as the pit means that I can without YOU needing to worry about it."

If Optimus thought that information would sooth Megatron's temper, well... he was about to learn just how WRONG he was. "Of course you're not... I would NEVER have this much trouble if you WERE a sparkling! Though, hum... I couldn't have so much fun then, either... You're not going to neglect yourself any more, PET. If I allow that, I am negligent..." How could he get the mech to understand... "Optimus! You can't DO that any more... You can't..." The Decepticon turned and grabbed an energon cube, looking at the Autobot.

"Oh? And your going to make me? Hmm?" Being bound no longer scared the Autobot, nothing Megatron did anymore scared him for that matter… he'd seen the Decepticon act like a terrified sparkling… and that coupled with the fact that he wasn't thinking clearly made Optimus glare at the energon cube in his owner's hands as if daring it to come near him. He was a pet… and pets weren't always good, no? It was THAT kind of love Megatron had anyway, not the other… not the kind the Autobot had for him… but it didn't matter, at that point Optimus ignored the disappointment in his spark and turned his glare on Megatron. If he wasn't a sparkling then why was his owner treating him like one? It would be fun to act the part… oh YES so fun.

"Yes, actually..." The Decepticon grabbed a chair next, sat down slightly facing Optimus, and proceeded to drink the energon with all the relish he could muster, consuming it slowly and clearly savoring every swallow. "And one of the ways I do that is ensuring you follow my orders..." Optimus was just getting madder, Megatron really wasn't sure that was a good thing... but SLAGGIT, what else was he supposed to do? He NEEDED his Autobot, and he needed him WELL, cared for... and his.

Megatron thought that, THAT was going to get to him? Pathetic! Even sick that wouldn't work… in fact it only made the Autobot more stubborn. "Your orders can kiss my aft and fall into the pit." He growled, ready and willing to sit there until he DID pass out from lack of energy. Optimus hadn't been joking when he said he knew how to neglect his health, it was something himself and Prowl perfected to a near science… if anyone could imagine it, it would have been Jazz or Ratchet… and that was the truth, but Megatron didn't know and he was NOT about to tell the Decepticon! "I thought you were going to make me?" Sarcasm and mocking in Optimus' words and body language, total uncaring and anger following suit.

Megatron worked very, very hard not to glare at the bound Optimus. "As long as you FOLLOW them, I don't care where they go," the Decepticon answered. He didn't glare at the Autobot, but he did look at him, staring at Optimus moodily. Exactly what was he supposed to do? He was fast running out of ideas...

"And if I DON'T follow your orders?" The Autobot challenged, feeling some of his spunk and anger drain away with a spell of dizziness… that didn't stop Optimus from finishing his challenge though, sneering at Megatron. "Are you going to hurt your pet Megatron?" He asked darkly, "Are you EVER going to do anything more to me? I should ask… since it seems your all talk now… is it that LOVE you keep mentioning?" Bitter words made Optimus pull away from the wall he was against as much as he was able to. "Admit it, its not love for me, no, it's the love of domination… any in this position would give in after so much…" Once again he was reminded of his men and the… love they had seemed to show to their captors. But they never once called it that, only Megatron made it into a mockery… only he lied and was untruthful.

"SLAG YOU!" Megatron roared, throwing the empty cube towards Optimus. Not at Optimus, no, never at him... "Slag you! You want me to hurt you...? I don't want to... unless you enjoy it... I want to take care of you, I want you to be well... Why are you making it so hard on me, Optimus...?" The roar changed to pain, an honest hurt question. Optimus was doubting his love?

Opening his mouth to retort left Optimus nearly doubling over in pain as his tank decided to empty itself, still heaving even after it was empty… he gave a pained whimper and collapsed in his bonds. 'Puking' as the humans called it was painful, even more so when the body kept trying to expel what was no longer there. The Autobot shook his head weakly and tried to speak through it, not quite sure what he was saying. "You don't… no… it already hurts, no… I'm not…"

Megatron was caught completely off-guard, watching in shock... horror, perhaps, as Optimus... "You fragging IDIOT... How long have you been feeling sick? And you let me... you didn't TELL me... I should have noticed, I should have... fragging idiot...!" Anger, and even hurt, was completely forgotten, consumed by worry, as the Decepticon crossed over to Optimus, disengaging the cuffs and grunting a little as the Autobot's weight fell against him.

Cuffs gone, the Autobot started struggling, trying to curl into a ball and hide… he couldn't figure out what he'd done, in fact he couldn't do more than whimper for a moment. "I… since you were…" Optimus wasn't like Megatron when sick, no, he wanted to be alone in his misery and had to be forced to stop working… "It doesn't matter!" he snapped. Struggles stopped when his tank heaved again, systems expelling even more energon.

Mostly ignoring the half-processed energon now covering him, firmly dragging Optimus back to the berth. Self-recrimination could wait until his love wasn't ill, self-recrimination and... hum, maybe... But Optimus' health came first, other thoughts could wait. "Yes it does... Now rest, or I really will knock you unconscious!" And he could do it, too, without even hurting his Autobot, Blackout had given him Ratchet's code for that, at least... for situations just like this.

Not heeding any of the warnings that where being thrown his way Optimus growled, twisting and desperately trying to tug his way free. "I don't need to rest!" He protested, "I'm fine!" It was actually hard to move, sent pain lancing through his joints and head… pain… but the pain was ignored, the queasiness that rolled in his tank, the sudden panic… "I'm not-" A dizzying spell finally got to Optimus and he almost collapsed, struggles weakening to the strength of a half-drowned kitten. "I'm fine… really…"

"Fine my hide-behindable aft," Megatron muttered. It was somewhat of a vicious act, transmitting the override codes with a strength that left Optimus no option but to react to them. Overkill, even, considering how drained the Autobot appeared to be. But Megatron would take no chances, the code wouldn't, couldn't, hurt Optimus, he had been assured of THAT, and the Autobot needed to rest. Needed recharge. And so, while the blue and red mech recharged uneasily, Megatron sat on the berth and watched him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry... Um its best to not even ask (Pokes weird depressive OP) lots of fluff in this one and not much action or smut, sorry its just kinda there... and Shadow's Megs is just sooooo cute while worried!

* * *

It was too warm… too warm, too hot… twisting around Optimus tried to move out of the area of warmth he was in, wanted some place cooler. It didn't really work though, a strong hand holding him still and keeping him from moving. The Autobot groaned and let himself be held down, too tired to try and force himself to move… actually he would have rather lost consciousness again but that didn't seem to be happening.

"Optimus... Optimus, my sweet, my love... You really are a complete idiot, aren't you?" The virus didn't seem to be affecting Optimus in the same manner as it had him. The Autobot showed no signs of being cold... no, if anything he looked warm, HOT. Megatron couldn't help, though, could only hold Optimus where he was, make sure the stubborn mech didn't hurt himself.

"Fuck off." Resorting to human cursing… oh yeah he was definitely sick. "Lemme go… too warm…" Optimus groaned again, optics opening as he felt his tank try and purge itself again even though there was nothing left to purge. His jerking away to the side of the berth to expel more though proved that wrong and Optimus weakly let himself be pulled back. "Slagging… stupid… unnnn…"

He ran the scan again, just like he had every time Optimus had purged, checking the Autobot's energy levels. They were low again, just this side of dangerously low, and Megatron sighed softly, reaching for the energon cube and funnel. He hated doing this, it was so... well, humiliating for his little Autobot. Of course, that was why HE was doing it, instead of letting the medics handle it. Anyway, Optimus had cared for him, it was the LEAST he could do to care for Optimus in return. Unlatching the cover, Megatron exposed the valve Blackout had specified and plunged the funnel in, wincing as Optimus whimpered. "Shh... I'm sorry, I know you don't like this, but we need to keep your energy up. If you could keep your fuel down, I'd feed you, but..." The cube was very, very low grade, the only thing suitable for this, and Megatron carefully poured it into the funnel, going slow and letting Optimus' pumps pull the energon into the line.

Letting out another whimper of pain, the Autobot shivered as energy when into his systems, the sharp ache in his arm stopping when Megatron pulled that… awful device from his port, only to place it in a different one. "Can't… help it… stop please?" Optimus really hated having to be 'fed' directly through his ports… more then life itself! "Megatron… it… hurts…"

"I know... I know it does, my love... I know it hurts, but you need the energy. Just a little more, and your levels will be high enough." The last of the cube vanished into Optimus, and Megatron pulled the funnel away, close the lid of the port and rubbing it soothingly. "There, all done, rest... Rest and get better so I don't have to fuel you like that any more." He tried not to let it show, but Megatron was WORRIED... worried for Optimus, and feeling like it was all his fault...

Optimus hated to admit it but the energon was helping, letting him move easier, abandoning his trying to move away. It was comfortable in the Decepticon's arms since his temperature was starting to go down, plus the soothing hands were taking the pain away. He nuzzled Megatron weakly and tried to burrow against the bigger mech until his body gave and he was in Megatron's lap. "M' coul' jus' Ig-Ig… Ignore 'm… don' got stay…" Although he was wanting the touch surely Megatron was sick of caring for him, right? He wasn't worth the hassle or care after all, only a possession for his master, a pet.

He didn't seem so hot... though Megatron guessed that Optimus would fall into chill next, he had... "Hush, Optimus. Of course I'm staying, I can't ignore you... I love you, I thought we'd been over this!" He was so much larger than the Autobot... large enough to wrap himself around Optimus, provide the illusion the smaller mech wanted, that of burrowing in, being surrounded by the warmth. "We are so going to need to have a long talk when you're better... or maybe I should ask my Seekers if your Twins can explain, they're..." The Decepticon trailed off, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say.

"Don' wan'…" A talk? That didn't sound fun… how was Optimus supposed to explain that he knew Megatron's love was that that he'd give a pet? How was he supposed to say that he cared for the Decepticon more then said 'con realized? "Y' don' un'stan'… no rea'…" Giving up talking the Autobot tried to obey and go into recharge, rest and hope that Megatron hadn't heard what he'd said.

"Shh," Megatron continued, soft soothing noises. He wondered just what it was Optimus thought he didn't understand, but he could wait until his Autobot was well. Wait, and ask when they were coherent... "Rest, Optimus, rest and get better. Go to sleep..." He kept petting the red and blue chassis, watching the Autobot slowly surrender to recharge.

Now those were orders that the Autobot had to obey, there was no questioning them… mostly because he was just too tired to. He curled up again and rubbed against Megatron again, mumbling soft words that even he himself didn't know what they were. Optimus was allowed right? He didn't know… didn't care… and the Decepticon was so warm!

Cycling his vents slightly as Optimus hit recharge, Megatron just watched him for a moment. Unwilling to take his optics away from his Autobot, the Decepticon slowly reached out, searching blindly on his berth-side table for another cube of energon. Unlike Optimus, he wasn't going to starve himself and further weaken his still-recovering systems.

What had happened to his heat? What had happened to being too hot? Optimus woke up cold, freezing and shivering in the arms of a warm hard-… Megatron? It WAS Megatron. Maybe he could feign going back into recharge, no, that wouldn't work the Decepticon probably already knew. "Megs?… Megatron… so warm…" The Decepticon WAS warm, heating up his chilled body quite nicely.

"Yes... I know. Curl up... would you want me to lay on top of you, it might be warmer that way," Megatron offered, brushing his hands across the smaller mech. Once again, he scanned for energy levels, but they were fine, much to Megatron's pleasure. He didn't like hurting his Autobot, even if it WAS to keep him online...

"Ummmm…" But… he was comfy… didn't want to move… then again… Taking the advantage Optimus did curl up in a ball, keening into Megatron's armor. Having the Decepticon lay on him did sound nice, and he was already in a good spot… "Warm… so warm…" He moaned unenthusiastically, settling against Megatron as if the bigger mech was more of a berth then his master.

"Yes... I'm warm..." Megatron agreed, stating the obvious blandly and wrapping himself around Optimus. "I wish I could be warmer for you... Do you want anything, beloved? Anything that might make you feel better?" Selfishly, despite the fact that Optimus was sick, Megatron loved that his Autobot was acting so... comfortable around him, so at ease...

With a shake of his head Optimus wrapped his arms around the waist of his master, there was one thing he kind of wanted… but was far too embarrassed to ask for it! It would only cement the fact that he was a pet anyway… he was getting sleepy again, warming up quick enough that Megatron's statement wasn't fair to the Decepticon leader. "No… you… just warm 'nough…"

"Aww... So sweet, my dear Optimus... so very sweet..." Still wrapping around him, Megatron returned to softly stroking his Autobot, making a soft humming. "If you weren't sick... Oh, you're probably tired again... go ahead, you'll feel much better when you wake up, remember? I felt so much better when I woke up after the cold... And you'll be able to DRINK energon again, you'll like that, I know... I like it, I don't like to hurt you..."

Just the thought of being fed through that horrible device made the Autobot shiver, whimpering quietly. He wasn't that tired but it was soothing that Megatron was actually giving him what he wanted without his even asking… Optimus pressed against the touch and purred softly, trying to stay awake but then failing.

Smiling softly, Megatron watched Optimus for a long moment, trying to make sure he wouldn't wake up afraid... But the Decepticon WAS still recovering, and before long he'd turned to his side, holding Optimus tightly to him, still rubbing him and murmuring soothing nonsense. Only a little while later, the Decepticon Lord had also fallen into recharge, sleeping next to his submissive lover.

Thank Primus there was no more extreme hot or cold! On impulse Optimus purred and rubbed against the warm body he was facing… and then whimpered when he realized it was Megatron. What would the Decepticon do now that he wasn't sicker then the proverbial dog? It was his own fault he was sick… plus he'd taken time from his master! And to top it all off… he'd enjoyed the attention, enjoyed being touched and just held, comforted and taken care of.

Purring and nuzzling woke him, oh, very nice... Megatron purred back until he heard the whimper. Now why... That made NO sense, why would Optimus be whimpering? He should be better! "Optimus, what's wrong? Are you okay, you should be feeling better...!" Scanning reveled nothing worse than low energon levels... fully expected, Optimus would have to fuel, they both would... Was he simply whimpering from hunger then?

Oh slag… The Autobot pulled back slightly, holding back a second whimper. "Nothing… just… wondering about my punishment?" He turned his head away and waited for the reprimand that was sure to come, body tensing. What would it be this time? the last punishment was interfacing and he had failed at taking it… so what was next? "I'm… sorry." Falling silent Optimus almost whimpered again when Megatron moved.

"Punish... Why would you...!" Megatron flinched at the suggestion, the DOUBT... and then made a strangled sound at the unneeded apology. "No... no... a punishment is just to ensure there is a consequence to your actions, Optimus... but you've already suffered the natural consequences, why would I... I am not unfair, am I rea... do you really see me as such?" He NEEDED to pet Optimus, to physically sooth away the fear... NEEDED too, and so he did.

The petting was soothing but Megatron's words made the Autobot pull away, refusing to meet his master's optics. "No… I just… I failed before remember? Took your time… not worth it… and enjoyed it." The last bit was so quiet that Optimus could barely hear it himself, getting ready to jump up and run if Megatron reacted badly again.

Megatron offlined his optics for a moment and cycled his vents, forcing himself to calm down. "If you are talking about the punishment which got interrupted... I was doing that because you refused to keep your energy levels up, which could have, and DID lead to you getting... you enjoyed it? Enjoyed what... my attention? Good, you're supposed to enjoy it... The punishment itself? Not as good, I'll have to come up with something else if that's the case... Now, now, relax... I know. I forgive you for anything you've done up until now. Anything. And I'll forgive you anything you do for the next... joor? So don't be afraid, talk to me, my love, please..." PLEASE don't be afraid... not now, not when there was NO reason... Megatron couldn't stand the unwarranted FEAR rolling off of Optimus.

Well at least Megatron was forgiving him… Optimus sighed, sitting up and pushing himself back to lean against the wall at the side of their berth. "I know that you only think of me as a pet, calling me beloved or my love isn't going to change that… I don't know why but I care for you… I shouldn't but I do and…" Trailing off Optimus frowned, getting fed up with it all! Why the slag couldn't he have a clear mind like before? Why couldn't he just know what to do?

Confusion gave way to fury, and Megatron went very, very still, determined not to take his fury out on Optimus. That was the entire point of the promise he had given... "Only a pet?" the Decepticon asked, very slow, voice low and nearly hollow. "Only...?" the hurt and rage began to leak out, "Optimus, I LOVE you. I... love..." Only Optimus' weak confession soothed Megatron, kept him from doing something he would regret. "You saw the twins... did you, for a moment, think of them as only my Seeker's pets? Or Ratchet with Blackout... was that all you saw...?"

"No! I just know that it's the love for a pet that you have for ME Megatron! For the love of Primus… I am not supposed to be loved like… like THAT, I know that and you should know it too!" Why was Megatron so angry at him? He didn't do anything but speak the truth! Optimus sighed, "you don't understand… there's no reason for you to love me or take care of me… so why do it?"

Oh good, so he DID understand that there could be real love in a relationship such as this one. That was good... "You are not supposed to be loved?" Anger dropped off into a deep edge of sorrow. No mech should believe they were beyond... "Why? Why do I love you? Because I care for you because of that love, you have to know that. But why... Optimus, how can YOU, of all mechs, ask a question like that! Pit.. I don't know why I love you! I wish I did, I wish I could answer that question! But I can't... give information that I don't have..."

"My… predecessor told me… but that's not the point!" Optimus growled and pulled in on himself, partially sulking over the lack of an answer to his question. "I ask because… I truly don't know, I can't… I can't figure it out! It's like I don't know why I care for you… and I hate it… so much! Megatron… what do you want from me? I want to know exactly what you want…"

"Your... predecessor... told you... you were not supposed... to be loved?" Megatron repeated the words slowly and clearly and completely incredulously. "Optimus... there IS no answer for that. That is one thing I've discovered, we can't really help who we fall in love with..." He crawled, CRAWLED, the short distance to Optimus, reaching out and rubbing his leg. "I want... I want you to love me, like I love you. I want you to let me take CARE of you, and yes that does mean following my orders, because you want to, because you trust me, because you know I will not hurt you, I will give you what you want and make you happy..." Megatron was fairly sure he'd already said this, or something like it, before.

The words, the touch… it felt so right… Megatron was telling the truth the Autobot knew, could tell deep in his spark… but that didn't stop his initial rejection. Sentinel Prime had always been right before, he'd failed as a leader against Megatron and that was proof enough! "But you say that now… what about later? When you get tired of me… when you get tired of the others?... the humans… this planet?" Why was he so scared?... he'd lived alone and with minimal help in… THAT department, mostly quick one-nighters or self brought pleasure, he'd been ALONE slaggit! So why was he scared of not being alone?

"What ABOUT later? Slaggitall, do I have to sparkbond you for you to GET it? This is not a temporary thing, there IS no getting tired of you... and stop trying to divert my attention. This is about YOU and ME, Optimus Prime. About US, I hope. Slaggit... Stop being... so afraid... PLEASE, Optimus..." Once again, temper bled into pain, and Megatron found that he was taking the submissive role in an attempt to sooth Optimus, reassure him, help him regain his confidence... He wanted his strong Optimus back! And so he didn't even mind as he tried to worm most of his upper body onto the Autobot's lap.

"No! I mean… I don't know… I mean…" Megatron being in his lap cut off any hope the Autobot had for a reasonable explanation that he definitely wasn't ready for being sparkbonded… but also that he kind of wanted it… "Megatron…" The Decepticon wanted him to be forward right? Primus he was still scared… but Megatron had said… and in such a way that it wasn't a lie? No… too… too not like the Decepticon overlord! Optimus whimpered as he kissed said Decepticon, shaking hands desperate against silver armor.

That was enough for now, oh, was it enough. His one-time enemy was kissing him, kissing him willingly... and touching him so needily! Megatron made an uncharacteristic mewl, arching slightly into the touches but only hesitantly returning them. He was going to try something different this time, he was going to find out what Optimus would do if left in charge... It was better than seeing him broken, so horribly frightened! But it couldn't last. ...not... in public...

His roaming hands ended at Megatron's chest before Optimus stopped and pulled away, fatigue from being sick hitting him along with just plain… relief. Relief that Megatron had let him take some sort of charge, let him feel it again… not being helpless was what he'd needed to relax it seemed and the Autobot felt better once he had the chance. "Others have said that before Megatron… they couldn't put up with me long though… and if you do get tired of me just let me know… so I can…" The rest went unsaid as Optimus shivered again.

Alright then... apparently he was going to have to give up a measure of his control, at least in private. Megatron tried not to feel frightened at the prospect, was this why Optimus had been so tense? Probably... He would have liked more, very much wanted Optimus to go further... Oh, pit, he'd even be willing to let Optimus TAKE him, if that was what... the Prime needed. Well, that was his job, wasn't it? To give his submissive partner his protection, to meet all of his needs, in return for obedience and devotion? "Oh please, Optimus... I've stayed with you through this, what makes you really think anything will drive me away?" At least he had moved to 'if'... instead of saying 'when'.

Snarling Optimus reared back, optics dark with a unexpected anger at the Decepticon leader. "That's what others have said Megatron and guess what? They DID leave, either that or they DIED. If I can accept that why can't you? please! Just tell me if... when you get tired of me… that's all I ask." It really was… he could be… he could be happy being a pet if Megatron let him have the knowledge he so desired…

Fraggit, there was the 'when'. And the doubt TORE at Megatron, wounded him, but the sight of Optimus above him, glaring angrily... THAT. "THAT is what I want... YOU, Optimus, as your self... Proud and noble... tempered with respect and trust..." Megatron hadn't meant to speak, didn't realize he had, raising a hand to cup Optimus' face. "If I ever get tired of you... I will tell you." He spoke meaningfully this time, slowly, hating the promise as he gave it... he WASN'T going to tire of Optimus, HIS Optimus, his love... the idea was laughable! And so very painful. But if those were the words his Autobot needed hear... then he would say them, and mean them, and hold himself to them.

Anger evaporating Optimus let his body relax, hesitating but then nuzzling the hand touching his face. "You want me to be… like I was before? But…" How could he do that when he enjoyed being taken care of? He enjoyed being submissive… and had still not wanted to admit it. But then Megatron wasn't meaning to be like he REALLY was before right? Primus the Autobot hoped… he slowly moved and laid himself down against the Decepticon leader, curling against the bigger body.

"Oh, I still want... need to take care of you. But I don't want you broken... You're mine, but I am yours too... If I just wanted a broken slave, almost any of my own troops would do, would be eager to slavishly obey... but I don't want that! I want you... I want you to obey, yes... because you trust me to want to make you happy, I do, you know. And I want you to trust me and talk to me and lov... love me... if you can..." Megatron spoke to Optimus, stroked him as he curled closer, but his gaze was towards the wall, trying to hide his own deep vulnerability.

Was Megatron… scared? No, not scared… hesitant. "Hmpth, if I didn't love you do you think I'd have given up so quickly? I figured that out awhile ago… and don't think I'll just do anything cause you say so, you better have a slagging good reason or be willing to fight for it!" It was weird having part of his old temperament back, even if it was slightly forced. He felt the stroking and sighed, reaching up to press his fingers against Megatron's neck and rub it. "One last question then SIR… How are YOU going to know what makes ME happy?... and you'd better talk to me back, if I wanted a… um 'shrink' then I would have gone to Ratchet ages ago."

Vents caught at Optimus' words, had he just... Just said he'd... "Even during... while we were... you did? And you can disagree with me in private, but argue with me in public and I will HAVE to make a stand about it." Snarking... snapping, but they were both yielding, both... compromising. It felt good... right. "You'll tell me? You'll tell me what you want, and what you don't..." It would still take time for them to learn... to work out everything, if everything ever would get worked out... "And yes. I'll talk to you back. No 'shrink'... Ratchet does that?"

"Yes Megatron I did." Using the tone of his voice that was reserved for sparkling Optimus smirked, "maybe I should disagree in public then and make a show? It sounds kind of… interesting." And it really did, his men had seen him being challenged and brought down at times, mostly by Ratchet and other elder bots. One time he'd even been dragged out of the rec. room and down the halls to the med bay after Ratchet had found out about a few… hidden wounds he'd had. "Fine… and DUH. Who else is going to do it? I think Ratchet's the only one of us who has all his bolts and sanity… not only that but a good wrench to the head does wonders for thinking and clarification."

Megatron caught Optimus up and held him close, nuzzling him softly. Optimus loved him, HIS Optimus... loved him... "Make my troops lose too much respect for me, and you won't like the results. I do still have to keep this bunch in order, after all." There were lines which couldn't be crossed... but he would let Optimus push them, test them... Unmaker knew he'd let Starscream push for long enough. "Hum... Great, does this mean I have to worry about Blackout picking up that particular little habit?"

"Order? Where? That's news to me… compared to the way Prowl harped at us and kept us running this is nothing… he's worse then I am, SO much worse…" Blandly Optimus allowed himself to be nuzzled, grasping the Decepticon in a relaxed grip. "To tell the truth I don't know, Ratchet's always just been Ratchet… I don't know if his use of wrenches and threats is contagious or not… at least he's never made me hit someone with a tool, I've wanted to before but I never did."

"Oh good, the Stunticons WILL benefit from him then," Megatron commented. "And if I have to start dodging wrenches from Blackout, I AM blaming you, my love." So it might not be fair... He didn't have to be fair! He didn't want to be fair, either, not right now. Not when he could relax and tease, and UNMAKER... he could relax. For what seemed like the first time in forever, he could honestly, truly, relax. Optimus wasn't going anywhere, wasn't challenging him, wasn't sick, didn't hate him...

"You gave Prowl to the Stunticons...? I don't think that's a good idea…" Optimus was one of the few who knew of his second-in-command's past and what the mech had gone through… "We'll have to check in Megatron, Prowl isn't one to give up and even worse… he's um…" It was hard to explain to Megatron the reason why without blabbing too much and eventually he gave up trying. The Decepticon leader would figure it out easily anyway… "If you blame me then I'll tell Ratchet to corrupt your medic further."

"Prowl is fitting in very well from what Dead End has reported, and he's too much of a fatalist to lie to me, but we can check in on them anyway. But you're not going anywhere until you've had a shower." The Stunticons were actually rather jealously guarding what they considered personal information, but Megatron was very sure things were going just fine... "Corrupt him further? You mean it's worse than wrenches? Oh dear..."

Chuckling softly Optimus took the Decepticon leader's hand, moving it to various joints on each of their bodies. "Oh so much worse… see these? These spots are pressure points, Ratchet knows exactly what to do with each of these spots and more to make someone either scream in agony… or scream in pleasure so intense that they black out. He's only ever used the pleasure as a weapon but… trust me Megatron, never underestimate our medic, he can take out the same parts he can fix or replace."

Megatron let Optimus move him as he would, it was most definitely worth it to see him without fear, laughing... just himself. "Hum, I see... I'll have to see if he'll teach you... ME. Teach me..." Because he did not need a lover who knew how to make him scream and pass out in the middle of... anywhere... and the Decepticon had the feeling that Optimus might just do that, if he felt the situation 'warranted' it.

"Although it could be fun he won't just give it to you or me… or actually even Blackout… we'd have to work for any information we want." Optimus hesitated telling his master what the work would entail, he wasn't sure Megatron would like to hear that Ratchet normally wanted a scrubbed down med-bay and a large amount of high-grade… and that wasn't even for the whole of the info! Oh no, that was maybe a couple of spots, no one could say that the medic wasn't frugal with medical information…

"Humm... work..." And some how, Megatron thought that Optimus was actually referring to WORK. The sorts of things the Decepticon warlord would never do... And it wasn't even worth asking if there was a way out... if HE wanted the information, HE was doing the work, that was the way Blackout would do things, and why would Ratchet be any different? "Medics, it seems, are much the same anywhere."

"Hmpth… oh just imagine them with a sparkling…" The second that came to mind Optimus froze and let his head hit the berth, rolling onto his front and putting his hands over his head. "Dear sweet Primus just the thought… can you imagine what they'd teach it?... slagging pits… If they do I'm blaming you Megatron..."

Megatron moved to cover Optimus, helping him to 'hide' from his own idea. "Now WHY would you... oh, well... okay, I guess I can give you that one..." Then HE had the idea of a medic's sparkling, and his head joined Optimus' on the berth. "You've managed to scare me, love..." Mm... finally, he could just sit... and relax... and cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe… fluff warning! (Giggles evilly)

* * *

They were a mess. They really, really were, and Megatron frowned at himself for letting them get to such a state. "Hey, Optimus. Since we're both feeling better..." Megatron stood, extending a hand to his Autobot. "Lets get cleaned up a little, hum? Get cleaned up, and... I have a surprise for you, a gift, if you want it. But come on, the shower's big enough for two."

A shower? A nice hot, relaxing shower? He hadn't had one of those in so long… the mere thought of it made Optimus realize how much he wanted one and how much it would be good to have one with Megatron… the surprise though, that threw him for a loop. "A surprise?" he asked, taking the Decepticon's hand as he stood. "I'm not sure if I want a surprise… the last time I had a nervous break down…" Of course he followed anyway, the temptation of getting clean and maybe relaxing in a bath was just too much for him to be cautious.

"Something that will let you walk around without me with no danger. We can talk about it more a little later, though, come on." Megatron smiled, then outright laughed as he led Optimus to his private washrack. No, it was theirs now, theirs... It was a large room, three mechs could fit just fine, four if they were all friendly. Everything was shining and bright, cheery even. "I figure the shower for now, we're... really rather filthy. The tub is very relaxing, it gets so hot, but we should get the grim off first, don't you think?"

"Mmm… I'll take anything right now, I haven't had anything more then a quick rinse with cleanser in longer then I'd ever want to admit…" Something that would let him walk around without hindrance? That didn't sound too bad, not at all really, in fact it sounded pretty slagging good. "And I see that its not just humans who seem to like shiny things… lots of interesting… what ever those are, too, I see."

He went to the shower and turned on the water, setting it up very hot. What could he say, nothing beat the feel of hot water running into every... little... crack and crevasse. Megatron moaned softly as the water hit him, then turned to Optimus. "Wash rags, so I don't have to just let the water clean me. And see, the different soaps cut through different amounts of dirt... some even have a nice little pre-polish, and I couldn't help but get some in scents, though I don't use those often. And some... well... they just look good..."

Blinking in surprise Optimus found he could hold back the keen that wanted to break free as hot steamy water ran against him, starting the cleansing of his body. "Are you sure you're not a femme? With all these beauty supplies…" he teased, trailing off with a chuckle as he pressed against Megatron's warmth without thinking. It was getting warmer but… he wanted more still.

"Oh, yes, because my body is so thin and delicate. Are you sure your optics are working?" Megatron's optics flickered offline as he enjoyed Optimus pressing close, willingly seeking him. He pulled the Autobot fully under the spray and then was willing to just hold Optimus, hold his lover. "I think... I need something to call you. Not pet, you don't seem to like that, and you're not a slave... Well, all the Autobots are in your position, or will be soon, I suppose we could just make the faction name into a position instead..." Megatron mused out loud, reaching for a cloth and looking over the soaps to find one to use.

Something to call him? Right then… "Yes, you're so delicate and fragile, I think I could break you...! and you're worse then Sunstreaker…" Optimus teased, feeling sludge starting to drip from his armor and down his legs to the shower floor. "What, my name isn't enough? You know, human females would be insulted by that." They would, wouldn't they? Or was that another species he remembered...? Muttering dryly the Autobot purred against Megatron's chest, reflexively looking for another cloth and watching which soap Megatron used.

He nuzzled the helmet before swiping it with the cloth, testing how easily the dirt came off. Not that easily, so Megatron had to rub harder, using little circles. "Go right ahead and try, Autobot," he purred. Yes, the faction name would work well as a position name now... "Oh, relax, Optimus. And I thought I was the one who was ... oh no you don't! You are NOT getting me to say that! Hah, nice try!"

"Hmm? I'm innocent, I swear… meh… you almost fell for it." Optimus closed his optics and allowed his helm to be rubbed, grabbing blindly at the cloth he'd wanted to use. The soap bottle was already in his hand and he quickly soaped his cloth to rub at Megatron's side, a pleasured whimper slipping out. "Megatron…" Why did the Decepticon have to find that spot? He would have much rather kept a few of his hotspots a secret!

Megatron chuckled at Optimus' admission, giving a low groan as the cloth crossed his side seams. His grin grew wider, terrifying to anyone who didn't know him, as he noticed just how much Optimus liked his helmet stroked. He slowed down, taking his time... "I wonder... Could I get you on your knees from this? Could I make you beg for me, beg for more, just by rubbing your head? Do you think I could, Optimus?"

Oh slagging pits… "Nmmm! I… feels so good…" That was a yes… a very pathetic yes, but hopefully Megatron wouldn't make him say more… hopefully… but not likely. "Not fair… please… your left, down… there!" Wow, he'd forgotten how THAT felt, so much so that Optimus had to lean on Megatron for actual support, pressing against the bigger mech with short moans.

"No. I'm not fair," Megatron agreed, moving his hand as Optimus asked. "Kneel down, my dear Autobot... cling to me, beg for me. Let me hear your voice, my love!" It was as much a request as it was an order, but Optimus so clearly wanted it, so very much seemed desperate to beg. How very, very interesting, and why shouldn't Megatron give him what he wanted? Wasn't that his JOB?

"If I get down I'm not getting up…" Optimus mumbled, feeling the hot warmth warm his circuits and spark as he slowly dropped to his knees. Actually… with a devilish smirk the Autobot wrapped his arms behind Megatron's knees and jerked back in an attempt to send the bigger mech down with him. "Mmm… comfy," he added with a small moan, finding more warm water on the ground when he sat.

Remaining standing would have required far too much effort and quite possibly would have involved stepping on Optimus, so Megatron let his Autobot pull him down, just barely managing to catch himself before his full weight landed on the smaller mech. "Unmaker help us... you're far too fond of heat, my love. I guess I need to make some between us, then."

Snickering, Optimus pressed close and nuzzled the Decepticon leader, "I can't help it… besides, you should know why… you were in that ice…" His glossa flicked out to touch Megatron's face, tasting the water that was dripping. It tasted like… almost nothing, maybe a bit of sweetness, but he wasn't sure, didn't care. "And don't tell me that doesn't bother you still, I know it does."

Megatron looked away and shivered, letting more of his weight rest on Optimus as he tried to shut out the world. "I... I'm only saying this because I promised I'd talk to you..." and he HATED how weak his voice sounded. "It still bothers me... of course it does. Without you in my arms... I couldn't recharge for hours, I still feel the cold in my frame... I thought I'd never be warm again, until I held you... Unmaker, that's so sappy!" He never stopped petting Optimus, rubbing his helmet, that lovely place that made him moan...

"It's not sappy." The Autobot did in fact moan, a hand coming up to take Megatron's away from his helmet. "I'll make you warm… won't let you get cold again…" He hesitatingly touched the Decepticon leader's clasps, licking more water from the broad silver chest in front of him. "I'll chase away the cold, and keep it away here, outside though…" Earth had horrible winters in some places, ice and snow galore, enough to make Megatron fear it he figured.

"Maybe I'll just stay inside... never go outside again," Megatron suggested. He knew Optimus would never allow that, not really. He moaned at the touch to his clasps, unlatching them with a thought as his spark pulsed, but he was going to leave it to Optimus go to further. "Optimus. I love you. I. Love. You." Red optics searched blue until Megatron was satisfied, and then he gave a small nod, letting the Autobot do what he wanted.

"And I love you… but you're not hiding here the entire time Megatron." Optimus was starting to wish he never became a prime… never became the leader of the Autobots, then he might have been able to speak without shaking as he opened Megatron's chest plates. "Maybe… you'll always be warm if… we ever bonded like you said before." The last part was a mumbled whisper and the Autobot leader looked down as he said it, "I mean, never mind, I never said that…ever."

His spark pulsed with the words, and Megatron had to bit his glossa to keep from screaming in pain as the not-really offer was retracted bare moments later. He knew, logically, intellectually, that a bonding had to be for BOTH of them, had to be what they both wanted, not just Optimus sacrificing to make his Master happy, but it HURT. It hurt so badly, hope sparking and dying in the same instant. "Maybe," he answered, licking the bowed helmet in front of him. "I won't hide in here. You can lead me outside. Even in to snow and ice, if you're near." He rubbed the Autobot's chest, asking but not demanding.

"Really? But… I thought… you wouldn't want to really be my bonded… I thought… just something to calm me down…" The strength of his voice weakened as he spoke and Optimus ended up whispering again by the time his fingers found a good seam to rub. He shouldn't have said anything, should have stopped himself from being so stupid… but his spark was perking at the fact that despite his words Megatron said maybe. It wasn't as bad with that…

If this emotional up and down didn't STOP, Megatron wasn't sure what he'd do. "Really. Whenever you want, right now even, if that's what you want, what you REALLY want." Megatron moaned as cleaver digits worked against a wet seam, letting his enjoyment show just because he could. His own hand skittered over the chest to find its own seam, something to comfort Optimus, his beautiful Autobot...

Optimus wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to bond… but he was scared, afraid of what it would entail. "But… what about you? what do YOU want?" There was that fear, but Megatron cared, didn't he? The Autobot could see that, feel it in his spark while they were merged. But he was still worried, what if Megatron did get tired of him? Then what would they do? Megatron was the first to treat him as if he wasn't a leader and needed caring, was the first that DID care for him in that special way… "I want to… but only if you do… if we're ready for it?" He waited for a exclamation that it was a joke, and that it WAS just from trying to calm him down… and then found he was surprised when it didn't come.

Megatron gave a long, low moan, want and need in his voice, and he WANTED it, oh how he... "Desperately, my love. I so... very much... want to bond you, want to be yours as much as you are mine..." Red optics searched blue, and Megatron finally had to shake his head. "You're not ready. You've barely got the idea that I'm willing... We need to wait a little, let you adjust to that simple fact. You might decide you want someone else, after all." All the Autobots had that choice, at least technically, though, like him, every Decepticon worked to convince their Autobot that they didn't WANT any other Master. It would break Megatron's spark, if Optimus wanted someone else, but he would allow it, if it would make Optimus happy.

Why would he want some one else? The mere thought of Megatron letting him choose who he was with made his spark pulse, relieved that the Decepticon wanted them to wait and see. "I don't want anyone else," he murmured, going back to licking Megatron's chest plates a little bit more before he opened them. The Decepticon's internals tasted so good, hot and wet…

He had enough time to caress Optimus' helmet, to moan at the words, before the Autobot opened him and licked. Megatron growled, the sound too deep to be a purr. "Optimus... you're so good, feel so good to me..." This was ridiculous, if this continued he would BEG Optimus... and that didn't seem like such a bad idea right now.

Embarrassed slightly, the Autobot ducked his head, nipping a wire lightly before licking his way to Megatron's spark casing. He was already charged enough to open his own and practically attack the Decepticon, but Optimus was having too much fun. On its own the hot water was making him moan, the touch to his helm and just the down right pleasure of it all added to it to make him moan.

"Optimus...! Op... tiMUS... By the Unmaker... I want you! Optimus!" Megatron's voice shook as he trembled, fighting not to beg, he shouldn't BEG... He should be the one ordering, if anything, but he just didn't WANT to. Didn't want to, and Optimus just felt GOOD, doing what he was, it was good...

Rising up, the Autobot opened his chest plates, murmuring softy as he licked at Megatron's neck and held his spark just out of the Decepticon's reach. He wanted to tease but wasn't cruel with it, simply prolonging the pleasure as best as he could. "Mega… tron…"

Megatron snarled, arching for the spark held just too far away. "Op... ti... MUS!" With another snarl, he crushed his Autobot to him, moaning. Optimus' play didn't anger Megatron, he just... couldn't TAKE any more, he NEEDED to feel Optimus against him, needed it... Still snarling, the Decepticon fought off the overload that wanted to come, too fast, too quick, he wanted to ENJOY, he wanted to feel, he wanted to extend this for as long as he could....

Crying out, the Autobot gripped at whatever his first hand could clasp, optics clenching shut while he used his other hand to fondle Megatron's internals. How turned on was Megatron? So much… so much that it was nearly impossible for Optimus to not be charged even more from it. The sounds the Decepticon made were making his charge grow even more, who knew that such possessive snarls could be so good?

Optimus was... he was so, "So welcoming... Oh, my gorgeous Autobot, you are so... WELCOMING to me, feel so good..." It would be so easy to do exactly what he had said they shouldn't, and Megatron moaned, nearly whimpered, and then pressed almost viciously into Optimus, only barely taking effort not to hurt his lover, his beloved.

He was supposed to be welcoming, he was a Autobot, the LEADER of the Autobots! It didn't matter that he was a slave, it was just the way that he was… "I… please Megatron… take, take… plunder my spark!" Optimus surprised himself by wanting to be used roughly, wanting the pricks of pain that Megatron's claws caused. How water seemed to be sizzling against them, droplets pattering in a surreal way… it was so nice, making him so comfy… so wonderful.

Megatron ROARED at that, shaking as Optimus' words broke almost all of his restraint. He pressed his spark closer to Optimus', let it encircle the Autobot's spark, surround it. His hands clutched the red and blue armor, USING... It felt so good to quench himself in another, and when the other wanted, when OTPIMUS wanted it... With another roar, Megatron overloaded, catching the pleasure just at the peak and holding it away from the Autobot, trembling, and then driving into Optimus so the Autobot's overload would pleasure him again.

The Autobot wasn't sure what exactly he screamed, all he knew was that it was loud. His motions were wild, verging on frantic as he overloaded from a LITERAL overload of pleasure… How DID Megatron do THAT? Oh, he knew how, but Primus… how did Megatron make it so much better? How did the Decepticon make him scream and wail while giving back the pleasure given?

Megatron's screams joined Optimus' as the Decepticon's trick netted him another overload. It was exactly what he had wanted from the Autobot, Optimus had reacted so very perfectly, absorbing and reflecting... "Optimus..." Megatron moaned, curling around the smaller mech and... purring, he was actually purring. "I feel... so warm..."

Oh good… with a relieved sigh Optimus started petting the Decepticon leader, relaxing on the warm floor beneath him. After a few moments he looked around, and snagged a fallen rag and a soap bottle. Megatron was still dirty in places and the Autobot wanted to clean him for some odd reason… it was kind of fun, an enjoyable experience.

Humming softly, Megatron shifted so that he was the one laying on the floor. He was perfectly willing to let Optimus wash him, especially since that seemed to be what the Autobot WANTED to do. He'd have to return the favor, Optimus still had dirt in places too... "I promised you a surprise, didn't I? Do you want me to tell you what it is? It's in my subspace, actually..."

Although curiosity was making Optimus really want to know, he shook his head, no, it would be best to wait until they were both clean. Voicing that, of course, made him feel foolish, especially since he had no clue as to what Megatron's 'surprise' was… "Surprises are best when you have to wait."

Megatron chuckled and searched out the cloth he'd been using on Optimus, which he'd dropped when things had gone... interesting. "Mm... if you're sure then, my love." The large silver mech relaxed, engine idling, while Optimus carefully worked over removing all the grime. "Do you want me to turn over? Hum, and I think we should wax after this, you need to look in top shape so I look good. ... And because I want you to turn heads and make people jealous of how lucky I am..." The last comment was something close to a joke, Megatron would like Optimus to do that, but he wouldn't insist on making the Autobot suffer that kind of attention if he didn't want it.

"Please do…" Optimus looked away, there was no reason for any mech to be jealous of him… and really, the Autobot leader didn't think he was anything to turn heads! Especially because he wasn't going to stand out in height anymore, not around the Decepticons at least. And his paint? Not likely either, neon green and purple were more of the Decepticon colors, when they could get them, or camouflage that… didn't really work as camouflage. Deciding to make his mind drop it Optimus shook his head and went back to his work, only stopping when Megatron turned over for him so he could wash the silver back.

Megatron rumbled lowly, thoroughly enjoying his wash, and then finishing the job of washing Optimus. Drying went equally well, the two lovers simply enjoying the closeness, and then Megatron brought out the wax. Oh, he hadn't been kidding when he'd commented about waxing his Autobot... "You are going to be gorgeous when I'm done with you... Well, more gorgeous than you already are. Are you ready, love?"

As ready as he'd ever be… since Optimus hadn't been waxed in as long as he hadn't taken a vacation, or actually before that really, but then... it wasn't his fault. It was over far too quickly though, a overload washing through him near the end of it at the same time as Megatron… and all the while he was being teased about his surprise, relaxing near the end just because he could. Plus how bad could it be? Seriously?

Mmm... no, his Autobot didn't pamper himself enough, didn't take care of himself... That was made abundantly clear when Optimus overloaded, so beautiful and charging that Megatron couldn't help but respond in kind. Now Optimus was only missing one thing... "I can't put this on without explaining some things about it first, Optimus." Megatron held something out to the Autobot, a simple strip of black rubber. If the Autobot accepted, he could have as many as he wanted, out of whatever material he wanted... but Megatron thought it would be better to start with something unobtrusive.

Black, rubber, in a strip… what was it though?... oh. It had to have been a collar or something close to that, but what would he need to know? And what the frag was he supposed to say? Well… there was always a confirmation as to what he thought… "It that… a collar like Sam had?"

"It is. Only I doubt Screamer got Sam into a collar with all the commensurate meanings... Then again, I could be wrong, at a certain point I give up on understanding him. You can take it, I have to put it on if you choose, but you can look at it." He wanted to cuddle Optimus, encourage him to take it, but Megatron stopped himself.

"How will they know that… its yours? That I'm…" Optimus couldn't finish what he was thinking, carefully taking the piece of rubber in his hands. "And why...?" Why did he need it? It wasn't like he could go places real… ly… oh. Turning around the Autobot handed it back and moved so Megatron could put it on him without really speaking. His spark was pulsing, tingling at the thought of being owned and belonging, but not in such a horrible way as it sounded.

"It has my glyph on it," Megatron answered softly, accepting the collar back. "You've worked it out, then? This will... well, make our relationship public. You won't have to act in any way different than we already worked out. If you want a different style or design or whatever, just ask. I'll change them for you as much as you want." Optimus was smart, he'd work out the rest. Megatron was confident his Autobot had already worked out the important parts, and so he went ahead and fastened the black rubber around Optimus' neck, feeling the Prime's spark as he did so.

It was kind of weird, the Autobot leader hadn't ever had anything around his neck before… but at the same it was kind of comfortable and Optimus reached up to run his fingers along the etching in the collar. "Thank you…" he murmured softly, pressing his back against the Decepticon leader's front.

His arms naturally went around Optimus, just holding... "You're welcome, my love. Personal quarters are still personal, but other than that, you can go where you like. Just be ready to come back when I contact you." Yes, Optimus knew all that, or he should, but Megatron WANTED to say it, wanted to... to talk. To affirm what had happened so easily and quickly. "You know, I'd anticipated a fight, a struggle... hesitation. I'm... you accepted without fear, you trusted me..." Megatron kissed the helmet just because he could, he was happy.

"And my willing to bond doesn't show ANY trust at all, nope…" Optimus said dryly, holding the arms looped around him while snuggling back into a comfy position. "We should move…" It was obvious that he didn't really want to move but… they still had that wonderfully huge pool to relax in if Megatron would be willing…

"Yeah, well... that isn't visible to all at a glance," Megatron countered, rumbling a little. "And just WHERE would you suggest we move TO? All waxed up and looking good..." he was perfectly happy where he was, after all, though that might just be because he had Optimus in his arms. ...Yeah, that was probably it.

"How am I supposed to know?" grumbled Optimus, absently rubbing the armor in his hand as he moved again, unable to get comfortable to the point that he wanted… though that changed when he was able to turn to a position that, though it looked uncomfortable, was quite the opposite. He was twisted around, able to use Megatron as a pillow and near berth after he moved.

"Well, you seem to know quite a bit otherwise..." Megatron snarked. "Mm... come on, no recharging. Even if you... we ARE recovering from that virus. We're clean, we're waxed, and I really should put on a public appearance to reassure my troops that I'm still alive." Oh, that didn't mean he WANTED to move... well... Megatron would be lying if he said he didn't want to show Optimus off, HIS Optimus, wearing HIS collar...

The Autobot leader REALLY didn't want to move, he was comfortable and relaxed, drowsing lightly. But even so he stood, allowing himself to be picked up and pulled along. Did they really have to go make an appearance?... yeah they probably did, but still! It was a hassle and Optimus had been comfy, plus it wasn't like they couldn't wait… "If I fall asleep on you it's your fault… and I'm not moving if I do." Really he wasn't, Megatron would have to carry his lazy aft back to their rooms, especially if they ended up in the rec. room.

"I should drop you," Megatron muttered. It was an empty threat, really. He wasn't completely sure how, or rather, why, he was holding Optimus and walking down the halls, but... really, the Autobot just felt that good in his arms. "Rec. room, see who's there, get some energon... You know Grimlock took a collar? Before I got sick, I was going to tell you... that's actually why I had one for you."

"Grimlock in a collar… that sounds kind of funny actually." Optimus ignored the jibe about being dropped and yawned, a human habit he'd picked up. They were almost to the rec. room and he absently imagined who would be there, he hadn't seen Prowl since they'd been… 'captured' and he probably wouldn't be their either. The Stunticons were possessive and, as it was shown with Megatron, nearly all of the Decepticons were careful about when and were they allowed their 'property' to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait but hopefully the unadulterated fluff helps… and I need to poke my other fics… mer… ^_^

* * *

Megatron simply smiled as the rec. room door opened. As he had hoped, Grimlock was there, with Rumble riding him. The red Twin was there to, playing some game with Frenzy while Thundercracker had a quiet conversation with Prowl. Drag Strip was also in the room, sitting at a table and not not even trying to hide how he was watching Prowl. The various mechs all waved as Megatron walked in and deposited Optimus on the couch.

Waving back absently, Optimus snuggled himself into the couch, splayed out and not bothering to hide the fact that he was being lazy. "You Optimus get carried around all the time? You lazy bot!"

Grimlock's voice made the Autobot sit up, voice dry as he spoke. "Grimlock, I normally walk and I am normally not lazy… you should know that."

The dinobot didn't look convinced but let it drop, plopping himself down to sit on his back haunches. "You Prime no 'top dog' now, but you still act kinda like Prime, 'cept better… me Grimlock say that good, me Grimlock think you Prime too 'bitchy' before."

"Thanks Grimlock… I think." Optimus shook his head, looking over at Sideswipe, who was grinning as subtly as he could… which wasn't very subtle.

Moving closer, Grimlock sniffed his collar and made a face. "Me Grimlock's necklace prettier, you Prime not do good with challenge? You Optimus need to work harder!"

"Grimmy! A little warning before you sit down, we've been OVER this!" Rumble grumbled, having to clutch the leash slash harness he and his twin had made. Once he judged it safe, the cassette freed a hand to pet the dinobot, grinning at Optimus. "Yo there, Prime. See yer succumbing to our Great Leader's charms, NOT that I blame ya..." So he was showing Grimlock off a little, who cared? Rumble nodded a little at Megatron as the tyrant went to collect the energon, and probably to visit a little.

"Not me Grimlock's fault you tiny mech, me Grimlock keep trying to tell you Rumble to be careful." Grimlock said, moving a little bit to jostle the small cassette on his back… at least until Optimus told him to stop so that he could speak without having to say it again when Rumble WASN'T dizzy.

"Charms… if that's what you want to call them…" He smirked at Megatron before refocusing his attention on Grimlock's rider, not sure about what he should say.

"Me Grimlock think him Megatron strong, but him Megatron no beat me Grimlock!" The dinobot said suddenly, snorting but making no move to stand or anything. "And him Megatron no get pretty necklace or have challenge, challenge so fun!" Except the following orders part, but not having to fight anymore made up for all that.

Being one of Grimlock's Masters was certainly more trying than Rumble had expected. More trying, but... so very enjoyable! They tried not to require too much of the dinobot, and things were working out pretty well, for the most part. Every now and again, though, Grimlock would do something like that. "We TOLD ya, Grimmy, Decepticons don't WANT necklaces. We got our own challenges, though, we gotta take care of you lot." Smirking at Optimus, the cassette added, "'Least he thinks the 'challenge' is fun, though."

Fun… right… How in the world had they convinced Grimlock that being good was a fun challenge? Optimus shook his head, feeling the thin rubber on his neck even more from thinking of it. "Yes, Rumble, we're so hard to 'take care of', in fact…" Beckoning the dinobot closer Optimus whispered a few things, smirking at Rumble when he was finished and Grimlock had pulled away.

"Me Grimlock think that sounds FUN!" he cheered, tail whipping and body moving as he suddenly started jumping around. "So if him Rumble fall off and me Grimlock catch him me Grimlock win challenge!" Well, it seemed funny… and the Autobot leader chuckled at the looks he was getting, especially from Sideswipe, who looked like he wanted to clap.

If he could have spared the energy, Rumble would glare at Optimus. And then Frenzy decided to look at what had Sideswipe's attention and started cheering, "Yeah, Rumble! Ride him, cow-poke!" Rumble wrapped a hand around Grimlock's plating and made sure his twin knew JUST how annoyed he was right now, hanging on with a grim determination that almost hid how much FUN he was having.

Leaning over the couch Optimus was enjoying, Megatron dangled a cube in front of him. "You know, I've heard rumors about how they got Grimlock to obey them. Were you wanting to see it, or something? Since that does seem..."

Taking the cube with a small thanks Optimus smirked, sipping on it before speaking. "No, I just wanted to torture them, I figure if they can trick him into being 'good' then he should get a chance to be 'bad' without getting in trouble… plus it really is funny." And it REALLY was, especially when Grimlock took Frenzy's cue to start bucking even more, growling and purring happily.

"Encouraging your men to be bad... My my, Prime, I never thought I'd see the day. You've made me SO happy," Megatron drawled, grinning. That was almost as amusing as watching the dinobot behave as a... what was the term? Bucking bronco, yes... And Rumble was playing it up now as well, raising one hand over his head.

"Twenty cubes on the Autobot," Thundercracker offered suddenly. Unsurprisingly, Drag Strip took the bet, never one to ignore a challenge, even when it wasn't his skills being tested.

Optimus looked up at the Decepticon leader with a snort, shaking his head and gesturing to the dinotbot. "THIS isn't bad, Megatron, this is TAME compared to what they used to do on a daily basis, in fact if you wanted 'bad' there would be nothing left of this entire base." He shrugged and moved his legs out of the way of Grimlock's tail without looking down, privately entertaining the thought of encouraging his soldier to have real fun.

"You're going to loose if you… add onto the bet, 'Strip." Prowl murmured, pointing to the bucking dinobot subtly. "Grimlock won't stop until Rumble goes flying, and then he'll catch him with his tail. So add on another twenty cubes, for Grimlock, with the specifications and you'll have a ninety eight point fifty six percent chance of winning." Well, he couldn't help it… besides, what harm could a little bet do?

Drag Strip thought for a moment, then nodded, petting one of Prowl's wings gently. "Alright, twenty more cubes on Grimlock to catch Rumble with his tail after unseating him."

"You're on, though I should admonish you for having inside help," Thundercracker said, conveniently forgetting Sideswipe probably knew at least as much about what would happen as Prowl could be said to know. He hadn't heard what the black and white Autobot had said, though, and his own red 'Bot wasn't volunteering any information.

Dropping his head onto the back of the couch, Megatron answer Optimus, "Oh, Unmaker, no. I LIKE my base, thank you very much! I don't need you going about encouraging your friends to damage it!"

"Oh quit being such a big sissy, I didn't say I WOULD tell him to do it…" Optimus shrugged, grinning slightly as he moved closer to the Decepticon leader to avoid Grimlock's flailing tail again. "Besides, do I look like the type to do such a MEAN and CONNIVING thing?" The over the top innocence Optimus put on for a show was perfect… it was obvious Megatron knew it was an act too… and then yet again the Autobot had to move, pressing against Megatron to escape the dinobot's dangerous appendage. When Grimlock moved away he stayed in place though, laziness showing through again.

Knowing the outcome of the 'rodeo' that was happening allowed Prowl to study his leader, watching Optimus closely and without being seen. It was nice to see the large mech being able to let his mischievous side show through, and even nicer to watch Optimus move closer to a person without hesitation or worry. Before he'd always stay away, watching from the corners with the tactician himself… they were the loners but… Drag Strip's touch to one of Prowl's wings made him turn from the unpleasant thoughts, wing pressing against the nice feeling hand. Instead he focused on the way Optimus was so relaxed, armor clean and bright, matching Megatron's… until Grimlock jumped hard enough to make the ground shake.

Stroking Optimus' side, Megatron enjoyed the openness his Autobot was showing, though enjoyment turned to cursing as the base shook. It was enough to dislodge poor Rumble, who went flying with an, "Oh, SLAAAG!" Frenzy cackled madly, tossing Grimlock an energon goodie when the dinobot showed just how useful a tail could be.

Thundercracker growled, but handed over a token. He didn't have the cubes that Drag Strip had won, not on him, at least, and so he gave a promise-token and hoped to have all forty cubes by the time the Stunticons called in his debt.

Unlike Megatron, the Autobot leader was completely calm when the base shook, smirking at the sight of Grimlock happily munching down. The dinobot had forgotten that Rumble was firmly wrapped in his tail though, and was wagging it rapidly… "Grimlock." He pointed to the dinobot's tail and made a motion, chuckling when Grimlock lifted his tail and looked at the frazzled cassette. "You Rumble okay? you Rumble look sicky… me Grimlock get to play nurse like him Ratchet and him Blackout?"

"They don't PLAY nurse, Grimmy, they are nurses, and oh, so cute!" Sideswipe joked, ignoring the look Optimus shot him about not helping the joke by making fun of those who kept him in one piece. As he watched and listened Prowl shook his head, hitting the red twin lightly before leaving it to the others.

Glaring at Prowl for punishing another's Autobot, Drag Strip took almost all the heat out of the glare by grinning widely. And of course, the fact that he continued to rub the door wing made his feelings very clear, even if Prowl might object to such contact in public. It was fun to work him up...

"SURE, Grimmy! Play nurse," Frenzy encouraged, grinning. It would be fun to see... Yup, there went Grimlock, cradling Rumble and trying to croon a song. "Shall I get ya two some energon?" Oh, Rumble was not happy, though he kept his complaining silent.

Megatron had his face in Optimus' neck, shaking with laughter. "They wag... their tails...!" THAT was even more amusing than watching Grimlock buck and twist.

"Yes, Megatron, they wag their tails…" The Autobot leader gave Megatron a pat on the arm and smirked, watching Grimlock's antics only partially. He was also watching Prowl and Megatron both, though there wasn't much to see with the Decepticon leader hiding his laughter. No, most of what was to see was Prowl and the Stunticon, watching as his fellow Autobot tried to ignore what had to be a good feeling. Ignoring it didn't last long though and eventually the tactician moved closer, wing moving with the touch.

It was cute… nice to see Prowl relaxing enough to let another touch his lovely wings. It was also nice to watch Grimlock act his age, the dinobot was young and often forced to not act so young… but then Optimus couldn't have thought any different with the way Grimlock had sat down and with a purr started petting Rumble along with his croon. What could be cuter? Not much that was for sure.

Still cackling softly, Frenzy scittered up Grimlock to sit on his shoulder and grin down at Rumble. Rumble was glaring, but that couldn't hide the fact that he actually WAS enjoying the attention. Taking the discarded gamepad, Thundercracker sat next to Sideswipe, clearly offering another challenger in the game, if the Lamborghini wanted.

Drag Strip nuzzled Prowl slightly, kissing an audio. "Go on. No one here will mind if you go talk to him. And if you don't go talk to him, I'm going to drag you away and I can't promise we'll make our quarters before I have my way with you..." Gestalts really were quite the insatiable bunch.

"Yes, but... they WAG their... oh, YOU," Megatron grumbled, shifting so his back was against the arm of the couch and his legs were across Optimus' lap. "Drink your energon, we're still recovering, Optimus."

"I'm drinking, I'm drinking…" The Autobot grumbled, resting a hand over the legs that were laid in his lap. He took a sip but almost choked on it when Prowl appeared in front of them and lifted Megatron's legs roughly to move, sitting under them slightly too. It was a surprise and Optimus wasn't sure what to say… relieved when he didn't have to.

"You know… there was a negative forty eight percent chance that anything like THIS would happen… oh and that collar you're wearing is, ahem… 'pretty.'" There was sarcasm throughout what Prowl said, but at the same time it was trying to convey what observations he'd seen… if that made any sense. But it seemed that Optimus understood anyway.

"Says the one who never let anyone touch him but was practically in Drag Strip's lap… yeah, I saw your wings moving." Oh, yeah the mech understood perfectly.

Leering dramatically at Prowl, Megatron asked, "So you like my taste in adornment for your Prime? That's good to know." It was good. Optimus still worried for all his men, cared for them, but there had been a little more that normal worry when Prowl was mentioned. It was good that Prowl was here to soothe Optimus' fear.

-Tell them what you want, Pit Cat,- Drag Strip commed, grinning and turning to congratulate Grimlock on his 'new sparkling'. Rumble stuck out his glossa and deliberately clicked in irritation. Oh, yes, victory had its own rewards...

"Taste has nothing to do with it." Prowl growled, "Black rubber, wahoo, you're a genius, right." Wow he was brave… 'eh, actually, after being in Motormaster and Breakdown's rooms… he doubted Megatron could do too much more other then kill him and that really wasn't likely. No, the Decepticon was more interested in his fun with Optimus.

"What, you're not going to make him do actual work? You're not going to hound him until he gets stuff done? That's not fair… fragger," Optimus grumbled, showing another side of himself that was mostly hidden. Of course Prowl just glared at him for that, shaking his head as he watched Grimlock slip over to find a place to lay and relax while he continued his cuddling. Even he had to admit it was cute… but only to himself!

"I do work, I'm getting stuff done right now! I am reassuring my troops that I live, and I'm showing you off," Megatron protested, nodding a little. "And if you're going to hound anyone, hound Optimus to chose a more tasteful collar, since you don't seem to approve of black rubber." Later, he might ask just how the stoic tactician came to relax enough to treat him so disrespectfully. On the other hand, he didn't really care that much...

Prowl's optics narrowed, mouth twisting into a pert scowl. "THAT is not work, that is child's play and will cause you to get behind in both work and… you don't even care! It's no wonder Starscream tries to steal leadership from you!" The tactician almost jumped up, hissing wildly until Optimus pressed an arm over his chest and spoke quietly.

"Prowl, he's not like me, you can't snap at him and expect him to agree with you." Of course his second in command would be livid… "Plus, it's not your problem."

"'Not your problem'... Can it be? You LISTENED to me, my dear Optimus? So good to know, remind me to reward you later." That would be nice, fun, a little reward for his Autobot. Maybe he could convince Optimus to be bound again, he did look so good that way... No, he'd find out what Optimus really wanted.

Drag Strip sauntered over and helped Optimus hold Prowl down, grinning slightly. "Pit Cat... calm yourself. They're not used to seeing you like this. And... Optimus does have a point, it's not your problem."

Turning to glare at Megatron, the Autobot leader rolled his optics, keeping a firm hand on Prowl's arm. "Frag off, I just would rather not have to wrestle him to the ground when he tries to either attack you or go off to ask Starscream if he wants help in over throwing your sorry aft."

Prowl registered what was being said about him and huffed, not quite resisting the urge to snap and bite the Stunticon holding him down. "I'm not a cat! and how would YOU know, Optimus has seen me like this before! The twins have too! Stupid moronic…" Was it really so hard to understand? Oh well, Megatron wouldn't be able to keep control with his attitude any way…

"I meant Lord MEGATRON hasn't seen you like, Pit Cat. Hum..." Glancing at Megatron was enough to express his question, and Drag Strip reacted as soon as the silver mech moved his legs, hauling Prowl off the couch and claiming his seat, pulling the black and white Autobot to sit mostly on his lap. "There we go, now you can keep me warm," the Stunticon said, happily ignoring Prowl's struggles.

"Hum... Screamer is busy with Sam, I believe," Megatron answered Optimus thoughtfully. He did, however, make a mental note to keep Prowl AWAY from Starscream. The thought of those two pairing up was... NOT a pleasant one.

"Megatron can kiss my aft," Prowl snapped, twisting to cuddle into Drag Strip's lap despite his hostile words. He was annoyed at the way the Decepticon leader was so flippant with his responsibilities, glaring at everything that passed his optics. "And I'm NOT a fragging cat."

"We know that, Prowl… but you're supposed to humor those who don't care, remember?" Optimus shook his head, ignoring the sour look and dark growl he received. Prowl had never been so… vicious in anger, or rather so blatant and uncaring… it must have been the Stunticons that brought it out, but then it wasn't a bad thing either.

"If it wouldn't make the Stunticons jealous, I might JUST take you up on that," Megatron began. Both Drag Strip and Optimus glared at him, and he shut up quickly. He wasn't sure which thought was worse, his gestalt team angry with him, or his lover. Both would be very bad and uncomfortable, and... "Joking! Joking!"

Prowl was the only one who just looked over and gave the Decepticon leader a dry look, looping a hand around Drag Strip's waist. "Oh, that's too bad, I wouldn't have cared either way…" He smirked and leaned back, not being shy or worried about such trivial things was one good thing that came from being around the Stunticons. Plus the Autobot was calming down already, forcing his natural instincts away… "You two are WAY too protective, it's not like he was threatening to steal me away… Primus, Optimus are you that needy?"

The jibe was met with a fairly soft hit as Optimus glared at his tactician. "Is THAT what you think? Well then, maybe we should hold you down and let him, hm?"

"I am letting you get away with far too much, Optimus," Megatron muttered, putting his feet on the floor and pulling his Autobot onto his lap. In a voice pitched for only Optimus to hear, he asked, "Do you need to rest? Or anything else? We are still recovering from the virus..."

Licking a wing, Drag Strip purred softly. "I have every right to be protective of you, Pit Cat... even if he WAS offering to bottom..." He cackled at the affronted look Megatron shot him.

The care in Megatron's words and touch made the Autobot melt on the inside AND out, twisting so that he could look at the Decepticon and shake his head, voice equally soft. "No, if you want or need though… we can go if you want, but I'm fine…"

"If you say so." Prowl's words were an answer to the Stunticon holding onto him, watching his leader while trying not to smile, it was just so cute…

"I've been hiding you too long. But TELL me when you start to get tired," Megatron said, still softly. Louder, he commented, "And Prowl does have a point, I probably have LOTS of paperwork wait... oh, no, I shouldn't... Soundwave's been busy with Jazz, and Screamer's got Sam, and Barricade has... Bumblebee, so none of them should have had TIME to generate any paperwork for me."

Drag Strip growled a little, tweaking a line in Prowl's joint. "Keep squirming, Pit Cat, and I drag you off!"

"What if I don't let you, hm? What would you do? Interface with me right here on this spot?" Oh great… Prowl had just given the mech ideas… he mentally berated himself, keeping cool on the outside only because he was so stubborn in it.

But of course the Autobot leader saw through it… though he wisely kept quiet, only fixing Prowl with a stare and a raised optic ridge before turning to Megatron. "I'll tell you when I'm in recharge," he muttered, shaking his head at the comment about his paperwork as he moved towards Prowl and motioned for Drag Strip to come closer for a moment. It was the perfect opportunity to drop a hint about the tactician getting time to speak to Jazz about certain 'things'… and Optimus wasn't about to waste it.

"Of course," Drag Strip answered calmly. Looking at Optimus curiously, the yellow mech leaned forward, trapping Prowl further in the process. Just what did the Autobot leader want to tell him?

Megatron also wondered what Optimus wanted to say, but he did his best not to listen in. Prowl was not his to care for, after all. And... Optimus' movements ground the Autobot's aft into his lap so VERY nicely, mm... Oh, very distracting, but very nice!

As he whispered his advice, Optimus ignored the glares that his second gave him, knowing all to well that Prowl wasn't happy. The tactician would know exactly what was being said and would hate the thought of ANYONE knowing. But it couldn't be helped… no, it would help Prowl relax too much to be helped! That didn't stop Prowl from glaring though… but thankfully he was easy to block out.

"Hum... right then," Drag Strip said, nodding a little. Pushing Prowl off his lap, the Stunticon stood, making a show of stretching and watching his Autobot from the corner of his optic. Turning the stretch into a sweeping bow and ignoring the fact that it was rather unlike him, Drag Strip nodded at Megatron and Optimus. "My Lord, Optimus, I believe I must be off." Grabbing Prowl's arm, he hurried out, cackling.

Megatron watched this all fairly blankly, finally turning to Optimus. "Prowl CIVILIZED him!" he gasped, as though there were something wrong. Well, it had been rather disconcerting to see the Stunticon willingly bowing, let alone to someone other than Motormaster...

"Prowl can civilize anyone, I told you… he needs the logic of being organized and proper… but he also needs some sort of mind numbing illogical babble… so I told Drag Strip to take him to see Jazz." Optimus gave the Decepticon leader a pat, chuckling and shaking his head. It was entertaining to see Megatron so surprised… but not as much as he expected or wanted.

"Ah... I wondered." Megatron growled a little at Optimus' patronizing pat, but, well... truth was, he was too tired to do anything about it. "Mm... Recharge. Too tired to carry your lazy aft back to the room." The exhaustion had hit him fairly suddenly... Without waiting for a reply, the Decepticon did exactly as he'd mentioned, dropping into recharge right there on the rec room couch.

Watching Megatron in recharge without any pain in the grey features was interesting… there was so much peace, a relaxation that wasn't seen often. Optimus leaned back and just watched, glaring at any mech who came to wake or in Sideswipe's case, prank the decepticon leader. Maybe he'd recharge too, it was a comfy spot after all… but only after the twins stopped 'accidentally' strolling by the rec. room doors and peaking in.


End file.
